Harry Potter and the Power Rangers Redux
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: reigniting an old fave i made mistakes hope you enjoy Harry Potter has spent the Last Year saving his Godfather, sat recovering from the dementors Harry gets a letter and the chance to Run Harry, and the Marauders are running the Angel Grove and it seems Harry has some really powerful magic around him
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power Rangers Redux

Chapter 1 - RUN

August 1994 - Hogwarts Castle

the school year was winding down, Harry was spending loads of time in the Hospital Wing, turns out exposure to Dementors Takes a toll on a young man

Hedwig flew into the hospital wing and landed on harry's bed

"Hello Girl what you got there?" Harry smiled indicating the owl's leg that was being offered

harry took the letter and read it

H Go and see Moony He'll explain Snuffles

Harry Looked over the Letter

what could Sirius want to say to harry that had to be send via Professor Lupin

harry stowed the letter away in his robes, looking up to Madame Pomfrey

"Can I go and Visit with one of the Professors Madam Pomfrey I've a few question about some reading to ask Professor Lupin" Harry Said quickly building a lie there was no way if he explained a letter from Sirius black had him asking questions

the Mediwitch assessed her patient Before nodding her approval

"You May go along to Professor Lupin's Study but no Magic or over exertion deal?"

Harry nodded briskly thanking the matron as he slipped out of the bed and hospital wing slipping down the corridors to the Defence Professor's Office knocking softly

"Come In Harry" the reply came

Opening the door Harry found the Grinning professor Lupin

"Professor I…"

"Received a Letter from Snuffles telling you to come to me correct?" Lupin finished

Harry nodded as Lupin Erected a Privacy Bubble

"Harry after the other night with my transformation and Padfoot's Escape My Position here is untenable, now dumbledore would happily have us sit by and continue as we were but frankly we are not satisfied, Sirius is a wanted criminal, whether innocent or not and I am a Werewolf, we've recently got into contact with an old school friend who Left the Country when Voldemort Rose" Lupin Explained

Harry nodded his understanding

"He Offered Sirius and I Asylum should we need to leave the Country" Remus continue

"You Can't Leave, I've just got you both back in my life" Harry Protested

"Harry our friend Xander Knew Your Parents, His Offer to Escape is extended to you also" Remus said putting a hand on the young wizard's shoulder

Harry's jaw dropped

"But what about Voldemort and the School"

remus fixed harry with a steely stare and his golden eyes looking into the young man

"Harry, Voldemort will win this war, you know it, I know it and frankly he does too, the entire ministry is ready to fall to him at a word, running now is the safest thing for you, Xander works for the US version of the Ministry Macusa he sent a letter to show you" Remus said handing the parchment to Harry

Harry

My Name is Xander Steele, I attended Hogwarts with Your mum and Dad, I knew then that the Wizarding World was Bent.

Fudge couldn't be more corrupt if he was wearing a sign, Now I know your OWLS And NEWTs are something you are worried about, My Colleague at the US Ministry Testing Department will happily do your examinations for you at my call

and learning the stuff, have you asked professor lupin how well he did at school?

Remus will be able to arrange getting your money over to the US,Your Parents were my friends and i think about them every single dayhope to meet you soon

Xander Steele

MAC USA

US Ministry of Magic

Harry Read the letter and looked up to Lupin

"Okay Remus, I'll go, i want to say goodbye to Ron and tell him I'm going" Harry said

"Harry Ron's Family will tell Dumbledore where we are going, can i ask that you say nothing and write to ron when we're hidden?"

Harry Looked scandalized but considered the thought

"Okay Harry take the train home tomorrow when you get off I need you to Activate this portkey it will take you to Padfoot and we'll go on from there" Remus noted handing Harry a Small Necklace with a charm on it them had the potter emblem on it

Later that night - Gryffindor Tower

Harry Packed his Trunk the Night before he needed to be ready as tomorrow he was running away

He avoided conversation with his dorm mates withdrawing to bed after packing and going to sleep

the next morning however couldn't have gone worse.

Harry having shrunk his trunk and put it in his coat pocket

was enjoying Breakfast when Dumbledore burst into the Hall walking towards Harry, Lupin instinctively got up and walked towards the table

"Harry my Boy i must call you for a chat in my office I've heard rumours of a kidnap plot for you that means you won't be riding the train today" The Aged Headmaster said his eye twinkling.

Remus caught Harry's Eye and a silent message was passed

"Professor I'm not sure i understand"

Dumbledore looking Harry in the Eye stiffened

"Harry I Must Insist you Come With me Now" Dumbledore's wand dropping into his hand

Lupin Acted First a protego between dumbledore and Harry

"Lupin You know I know better Harry has a destiny"

"Yes Albus a Destiny None of us want, Harry is leaving with Me Now" Remus Said

"I'm Afraid not Remus Harry will not be leaving Stupefy" Dumbledore Called the red curse hitting remus' shield

"Harry GO NOW" Lupin called as his duel with Dumbledore Stepping Up Harry activating the portkey the feeling of a pull behind his navel as he vanished and reappeared in the hallway of a small House.

Lupin Cottage

"Moony, Harry?" a familiar a voice came as Sirius walked into the hall

"Sirius thank Merlin you're here, Dumbledore Knew He attacked us Remus was Dueling him as i left"

Sirius Growled pulling his wand

"I Hope he's wearing the emergency portkey, Portkey Activation" Sirius spoke

for a moment nothing happened but then Remus Appeared

"Moony You're okay?" Sirius said picking his best friend up

"Sirius It's not good Albus Knows we have got to get harry's Freedom confirmed now" Remus said

"I've had the paperwork ready, Harry come with me" Sirius said

Harry following him into a cosy living room a table sat with Documents Sirius pulling a chair up Harry sitting in it

"Harry These are charmed documents a goblin is waiting to Action them As we need to get you Emancipated and Out of the country Magical Documentation works through Blood so 3 Drops on this Parchment will action your heritage" Sirius explained handing harry a small knife

Harry cutting his thumb and dripping the Correct amount of blood onto the charmed parchment, the parchment glowing and The wording changing

Harry James Potter

Head of House Potter/Peverell

500 Million Galleons

Heir of House Black

"Heir of House Black?"

Sirius Smirked

"Godfather Remember, I named you my heir when you were born, if anything happens to me you inherit the lot"

Remus walked into the room

"Harry go and Change into Casual Clothes, Sirius I will get the International Portkey and wait for you here"

Harry leaving the room as the two marauders Converse

"You feeling okay Moony, Dumbledore hurt you any?" Sirius asked

Remus Chuckling

"Padfoot you know it takes more than a stunner to put this Wolf down"

Harry walked down the stairs In jeans and a T-Shirt as he entered the Hall Remus and Sirius joined him holding a three pronged Device

"Grab hold of one of the handle Harry international travel is horrible" Remus Warned

The PortKey Activated moments Later They Landed in a room With Marble walls

International Travel - United States Ministry of Magic - Angel Grove California, USA

Harry Stumbled Dizzy from the Trip

"That was horrible" Harry Said

A man approached, he was tall Blonde and well built in a smart Shirt and Trousers

"How Are you Padfoot?"

Sirius looking up A Smile bursting onto his Face grabbing the man's hand

"Steele thanks for the escape route"

The man shrugged "Think nothing of it Old friend Prongs Would've Been happy" he approached harry "So this must Be Harry, Merlin you truly are Prongs jr..."

"But with my mom's Eyes, Everyone says it" Harry interrupted

"Right Officially I need to get you Registered over here, As far as Our Ministry is concerned you're Migrating that's all anyone needs to know, I've Arranged your files personally, Padfoot Moony, You have been added to my department as cover"

Angel Grove Desert

In a temple out in the desert an alarm went off

"Alpha what is the Alert"

A Robot checked the Data banks

"Zordon it's an incredibly Strong Magical Reading in Angel Grove, Should I Contact the Rangers?"

The great Sage Zordon in his Timewarp replied "No Alpha, We must monitor the reading I don't think it's a malicious Force, it feels different to Rita"

"Understood Zordon" Alpha replied

A/N Hi Guys So this is almost the same as the original Story, i think the start was right,Hope you enjoy and get in touch let me know what characters you want to see will return to britain at some point not sure when

as for Why this is happening I want to finish the story and i'll upload as i finish the redux chapters please comment this story has been a labour of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and The Power Rangers

Chapter 2 - Health

US Ministry Medical Centre

24 hours after Harry's arrival The Trio and Xander visited the financial offices and had Harry's Vaults moved to US Gringotts, The Goblins gave him a debit card linked to his account for spending in the muggle world and a bottomless money pouch for wizarding purchases.

Xander suggested Harry have a medical check up, needless to say the US Ministries Healers make Madam Pomfrey and the St Mungos team look like Children playing doctor.

"Okay Harry we'll scan your magical core next, are you okay with this?" Healer Amy Callaway said

"Yes Go ahead" Harry confirmed the healer handing him a potion

"We'll need to put you Under whilst we're looking at your Core

Harry Drank the Potion and slowly fell into a anaesthetised sleep

Waving her Wand over Harry the Healer Gasped in shock

"Oh Sweet Merlin" She Fired off a patronus calling for Xander to look at her discovery.

Xander arriving quickly

"That looks like a Horcrux it's tied in pretty tight, think you can remove it Amy?"

The Healer tapping her chin and took a breath "I've got an idea of how to do this, it might work, i'm thinking I Kill something and try and tease the soul fragment out of Harry, I'm also going to undo the binding on his magic and see how things work, this is very strange but he's really strong i think he'll be okay"

"Go on healer give it a try and heres hoping this will be Routine" Xander said leaving the theatres

Amy Cast The unbinding spell, "Magicka Unbindus" Harry was covered in a blue light as his magic was pulled and massaged the binding loosening as the spell worked together finally with a Pop the binding Broke Magic flowing Aggressively through Harry Fixing his cuts and scars, the soul piece bathed in good clean Magic broke down and burst Amy Grabbed the broken soul piece pulling it with her Wand and dropping it in a secure container sealing it with a locking charm.

Amy walked out of the chamber Harry moved onto a ward Amy and Xander walking to Sirius and Remus in a waiting Area

"Hows Harry?" Remus Asked

"We've Destroyed both the Binding in his Magic and a Soul shard that seemed to be embedded in his Magic, our scanners pick up a substantial increase in his magical powers" Amy Explained

"We're moving him to a Ward come along and I'll take you up to him, I would Advise he seeks out a new Wand as My guess is his current one won't be able to handle his magic boost" Xander explained

Sirius nodding as the two marauders follow the ministry workers into a private Ward

Finding Harry sat up on the bed Grinning

"Harry you woke up Quickly, How're you feeling" Xander asked

Harry Smiled "I can feel my magic Pulsing, It feels Strong Like armour

"Hmm Interesting" Amy said

"Harry I Would like you to visit Professor Hart the Wand Maker here, to recheck your Wand suitability, A power change may mean a tougher Wand might be better" Xander Said "Padfoot if I may borrow Remus for a while You take Harry over to the Professor and Reequip him"

Sirius Nodded Harry hopping out of the bed and Standing Alongside His Godfather

The Moon

"Mistress Rita I felt a powerful Energy spike on earth its unlike the Rangers, What would you like me to do" a Golden Armoured Monkey Said to a Witch in Steampunk Attire

"Take the Putties to Earth and Secure that Power Goldar" Rita Roared

"At once my queen" Goldar grinned

Harts Wands

As Harry and Sirius Enter a Kindly Bald Black man Greeted them

"Hello there, My Names Professor Horatio Hart, Mr Steele Explained you would be Visiting May I Measure your Wand Arm?"

Harry nodded as he put his Arm out

The Professor taking Measurements

"Now In the US we Do a Wand Compatibility test, take this Wand point it at the Target on the Wall and cast A Stunner"

Harry Took the Wand muttering Stupefy the Spell hit the target with incredible force

"Ah Yes I think I have an Idea, please feel around the Cores on the desk Tell me Which one feels right" Hart said

Harry Felt Around the Boxes Settling on Dragon Scales

And Whomping Willow wood

"I Will put the wand together for You Mister Potter, If you return in 1 Hour Your Wand will be ready" Professor Hart said "Potential for a very powerful Wand "

Sirius and Harry left the Shop Walking Along the street to a near by Youth Centre

A Large Golden Armoured Monkey Appeared in a flash of flames Several adult sized grey monsters With him

The monkey holding a Sword

"Aha I'm here to capture you for empress Rita you will come with me" Goldar Roared

"Harry go I'll be fine" Sirius said stepping between the monsters and his godson

"No Padfoot I wont leave you I only just got you back" Harry said Looking around grabbing a discarded sledgehammer handle from a nearby bin

"Ha ha you think that little stick will stop me?" Goldar cackled

"I don't know who you are but you won't touch my Godson" Sirius Barked pulling his wand "Stupefy" the Red curse hitting the armour and bouncing off

Harry started swinging at the grey creatures as Sirius shifted into Padfoot and Leapt across the Gap Biting one of the grey things, harry got one of the grey monsters in the head as goldar closed the gap swinging this sword at Harry, the boy wizard ducked the sword slash The next shot Would've finished him but the sword was stopped as An energy Arrow impacted Goldar's sword Arm a Pink suited Female Having fired the Attack

"Argh Pink ranger you're always Ruining my Fun, I'll get you next time Kid" Goldar roared teleporting away

Sirius Still in his Padfoot form kept his form Harry petting him to keep up cover the Pink woman walking over

"Are you Okay ?" She said

Harry nodded "What was that thing?"

"Goldar, An evil henchman or Monkey of Rita Repulsa" The pink female petting Padfoot "I'm The Pink Ranger I saw you Fighting off the putties You did very Well But I wouldn't fight Rita's monsters they Won't hesitate to hurt you"

"Thank You" Harry said blushing Slightly as the Ranger Teleported away

Sirius Shifted Back

"Somebody got a crush?" He teased

"Only you could make jokes when we both nearly Died Padfoot" Harry said Winking

"You know you love me Harry, I'm just The best" Sirius grinned "Seriously We need a word with Steele see what he knows about those monsters and The pink spandex Girl he's lived here a while, we'll pick your Wand up on the way" Holding Harry's arm Sirius turned on the spot Aparating

A/N

We've met our first Ranger and Harry is Cleansed

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter And The Power Rangers

Chapter 3 - Letters from Home

New wand in hand Harry and Sirius returned to the Ministry Xander and Remus just finishing up with their Paperwork

"Padfoot, Harry how does Marauder Manor Sound?" Remus Said grinning wolfishly

Finding serious facial expressions he followed up "What Happened? "

The alarm in his voice Having Xander lookup

"Steele Power Rangers... EXPLAIN?" Sirius Growled

"They're A muggle Auror like force that Defend the City, Why you seen a new Report?" The suited man said

"The Pink one she saved my life" Harry said Smiling

"From what, Dumbledore? "

"That's the Strange part Moony, looked like A Gorilla in gold knight armour" Sirius said "Stunner bounced off the Armour, The Girl urm Ranger Fired some sort of Arrow made of Pure pink light"

"We've got Archive Footage of the rangers in action, We're a bit more accepting of muggle Tech here, we've got a Video Lab"

"Harry my advice to you is to meet some people your own age, I may be old and Crusty but I know where the cool kids hang out as they say" Xander said

"Go-on prongslet, meeting younger kids will do you Good" Sirius Encouraged

At this moment Hedwig Arrived Letters held in her beak

Harry took the letters

"They're from britain, ones in Ron's handwriting, and the other Hermione" Harry noticed

Sirius cast detection spells finding nothing "go ahead open them" He nodded

Harry opening the Letter from Ron Weasley Looked Horrified

Potter

You walked out

You Tosser you, Know what you just Did

Doomed the world, I know you have no family, but I do and You have Doomed them all to death

I hope you Rot

Ron

P.S

Professor dumbledore will find you and make you face up to your responsibilities

"Padfoot, I don't Even?" Harry said his heart Thumping in his chest

Remus Grabbed the letter, His Features almost shifting the Fury In his mind

How dare Ron do this to Harry

Sirius Grabbing Harry in a bone crushing hug

"Harry Read the others let's get this over with" Xander said harry nodding And opened the hermione letter

'Harry

I know ron is mad at you, but harry I'm not, I just want to know you are Safe, you are like my brother and I miss you

I promise no one will know if you contact me, Neville asked me to get you to Write to him He's Been getting funny looks recently

Please Write Soon

Hermione'

"See Harry people understand, Ron's Family have Always been in dumbledore's robes, Go Make new friends" Remus Rationalised

"Kid, Here" Xander said handing a Box to Harry "A Top end wand holster goes on your wrist it's invisible to all but you think Wand and it'll be there call it birthday presents for 10 plus Missed years "

Harry smiled giving the man a one armed hug putting the holster on and loading his new Wand into it

Angel Grove Juice Bar/Youth Centre

Harry walked inside. The building finding the strangest building layout ever it looked like a cross between a Gym and a Bar harry looked around in slight wonder he rarely got out in the muggle world

Sitting at a table alone he took in the sights

A karate class looked to be in session a boy about 16 holding court

Harry's Thoughts were broken when

"Hey Nerd, you're in my seat" a large fat boy was talking to Harry a tall skinny Boy by his side harry Chuckling internally at how they looked like a number ten.

"you deaf geek, you're in my seat" The fat boy e

Repeated

"Maybe we should rough him up bulkie" The skinny boy said laughing like a hyena

The fat boy reached over to grab Harry who Got up to Dodge The large boy trying to intimidate harry

"Bulk, Skull leave him alone He's younger than you" A smooth Female voice spoke

"Come to express eternal Love kimberly I knew you loved me" Bulk said

Harry laughed openly at this bulk seemingly losing his temper and swinging to punch harry.

Harry deftly sidesteps the punch lightning quick The punch missing bulk throwing himself towards harry The teenage wizard again stepping aside bulk Flying towards the girl Kimberly barging into her the girl falling Down

Harry's magic seemed to take over pulsing in his ears Before he passed out

The next thing Harry remembered

He was coming around On the floor a Petite girl with dark hair looking down at him

"Hey, You okay gave everyone quite a shock there" Kimberly said

"What? I Passed out not good" Harry murmured

"You need a doctor kid" A large Middle aged man said

"No I'll be okay I'm just tired " Harry reassured him

The girl helping Harry into a seat sitting opposite him

"you're not from around here are you?" she asked

Harry shaking his head

"What gave me away?" He asked smiling slightly at the rapt attention this beautiful girl was giving him

"The accent for a start, it's pretty hot" Kimberly said "So when did you move here?"

"Monday, I came with my Godfather and his best friend"

"No parents?" Kimberly said "I mean They didn't come too?"

"Long story short" harry said "my parents died when I was a kid and the man that did it Got out of jail and is after me I'm here to hide"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Kim said

Padfoot The dog bounded into the building Towards harry Remus and Xander not far behind him

"Harry are you okay, oh hello there miss" Remus said noticing Kimberly

"Hi, I'm Kimberly I Was here when Harry passed out I take it you're his Godfather?"

Remus softened slightly his inner marauder coming out " thank you for looking out for him"

Harry could've sworn he heard a digital watch going off Kimberly stiffening at the sound "oh man I'm late for a class, was nice meeting you harry and Mr?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin" Remus Offered

Kim taking Harry's Hand Shaking it placing something inside his hand before bouncing away

"Moving quickly Harry?" Remus smirked

Padfoot By Harry's side was shaking in what harry guessed was laughter

Harry opened his hand to find a slip of paper with Numbers on it

"Sweet merlin she gave me her number" Harry thought "What do I do now i don't have a phone"

Remus breaking harry's concentration by placing a hand on his shoulder

"Harry we came here because we picked up a big burst of magic, what happened"

Harry looking into the Golden Eyes of his werewolf guardian nodded "Two bullies tried to intimidate me He tried to push me out of the way, hit that girl Kimberly and I snapped My magic Bubbled and That's all I remember, I woke up and she was helping me"

Looking thoughtful Remus looked to Xander whose eyes lit up in recognition

"Likely just you not used to your Higher power base harry, magics always been linked to Emotion, you had some sort of protective reaction for that girl and Your magic overwhelmed you" He said

Pulling a Portkey that comically was an actual Key Xander Smiled

"let's get to the rooms Remus and I got arranged for you three and I'll give you a check up" slipping into a small empty cloak room they activated the portkey


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Power Rangers

Chapter 4 - Powers

Extra Terrestrial Dept - US Ministry of Magic - Angel Grove - Unplottable

Harry laid on a Medical bed Remus and Sirius watching as Xander examined Harry's' magical core

"Hmm, Not to come on to you harry but Your Magic is really powerful oh Wow this is Interesting, Padfoot look here at how his Magic is Mutating" Xander said wand pointed at Harry

"Mutated" Harry said shocked "Is that bad?"

Xander looked amazed "Harry this is so rare, you have so much magic flowing through you your core is Thickening itself and seems to have developed something it's dormant at the moment but it looks really strong, probably this is what Made you faint, seems to work like Remus' s wolf coming out in emotional situations, could be hard to explain if it happens in a muggle area like today, however I think if The three of us Adults give it a magic boost from our magic it will activate and hopefully Give you full control, however this is just my guess based on Things I've seen before and been working on"

Harry sat quietly for a moment before Speaking "Do It, I know the risks and if this turns out to be Something helpful it'll be worth it, you guys okay with that Padfoot, Moony?"

Sirius Looked pensive Remus outright against it

"Listen this is going to cause me problems whatever i do, it will keep getting worse Xander I want to do this"

Xander pulling his Wand encouraged Harry to lay on the Table

"I'm going to need both of you to point your wands at Harry and channel your power through your wands, we're not cursing or spell casting we're just sharing our energies" Sirius and Remus following his example

"Energon transferus" Xander spoke as Silver Energy poured from his wand entering Harry

The Same Energy coming from both Sirius and Remus the energies filling Harry before a light flash occurred the spell having completed the transfer the power exploding

"Harry You okay?" Sirius Barked

"I'm more than okay Padfoot" Harry Spoke walking out of the light and smoke encased in a Suit much like Armour with a Helmet and a Cape

"Sweet Merlin" Remus uttered

"How Do you feel Harry?" Sirius asked in shock

"I feel really really strong like more so than ever before"

Harry felt a pulse within his Magic he let it wash over him

"I'm feeling the Power Rangers in trouble, Padfoot, Moony i have to go and help them"

"If i say no you're going to go anyway aren't you prongslet" Sirius smirked "So what i will say is Be Careful and come back to us in one piece"

Harry Hugged Sirius before pulling on his new powers and vanishing.

Angel Grove Park

The Rangers Had Been fighting Goldar and Rita's Mighty Minotaur and a squad of putties

the Putties and Goldar distracting the Rangers allowing the Minotaur to get blide side attacks on the Team.

the group gathered back together to try and fight off the Putties Goldar sword attacking Jason who hit the floor staying down to recuperate, putties attacking the remaining rangers taking down each of them one by one leaving the Pink ranger alone as Goldar targeting a sword swipe he was knocked back as a Blast of pure magic knocked the armoured creature back

"Who goes there" Goldar Roared

Harry stands blaster in hand staring down goldar, harry's outfit is a Blue and Gold Armour like attire (Google Solaris Knight) the colour scheme continued on the helmet.

"You've gone far enough" Harry Stated

Goldar looked furious

"ANOTHER RANGER, YOU FOOLS THINK THIS WILL HELP"

Harry stood Watching the ranting Gorilla Knight

"I'm no ranger, you inbred monster I am Magic's Defender The Solaris Knight"

Goldar Charging the Boy Wizard Down Harry's Magic reacting by itself and Pulling up his Sword Blocking goldar's Attack The Gorilla Knight whilst more experienced couldn't get a hit on the magically bolstered youngster

Harry ducking and dodging Goldar's attacks, The knight outsmarted Harry with a low kick knocking the Solaris Knight onto his backside

"Blaster Mode" Harry spoke without Trying, his magic was fighting this battle by itself Harry's sword Snapped Open revealing a blaster under the Blade the blaster opening fire with laser pellets hitting Goldar knocking him back

The Rangers having recuperated Put their weapons together hitting goldar in the back

"Argh Rangers I'll be back" Goldar roared teleporting away

Walking over to Solaris the red ranger offered his hand

"Thanks for the backup Man Did Zordon send you?"

Shaking his head Solaris Replied "Never heard of him, I saw you were in trouble so I'm here to help

"let's Smash this bull" Jason announced

The Rangers and Harry spread over the field Weapons out Harry sticking with blaster And peppering the monster with fire

After a few minutes of blasting the bull like creature burst into flames Exploding

The Moon

"Ahh Goldar you Failure, Zordon's new Ranger creamed you, I want him found and Executed Soon"

"At once my Queen" Goldar Roared leaving the room to make plans as Rita threw her staff Down to Grow the monster

"Ah man Rita's done it again, We need Dinozord Power Now" Jason Yelled

Harry slipping away during the ensuing battle heading back to the Lab where a very anxious Padfoot the dog pounced the Armoured Wizard.

Ministry Lab

Harry smiled his power removing his suit leaving him in in casual attire of jeans and hoody upon his wrist was a silver bracelet with a sun logo upon it.

"I don't know what to tell you, I wasn't fighting my Magic did the work for me"

"Your magic operated of it's own accord, that is really Unique, we could really use that" Xander said

Padfoot still a black dog Growled

Remus admonishing the dog

"Padfoot I agree with steele, Harry will fight whether we let him or not, And at least this way Harry gets help, What kind of help can you arrange steele?"

Xander grinned "I never explained my department did I, I'm head of the Extra Terrestrial Threat Department, Since Rita Repulsa and her cronies arrived on the moon I've been working on trying to make a Power Ranger and the weapons and tools, I'll promise you Now He will have complete ministerial support, because the top lady here has given me as much as i need"

Sirius having transformed back to human

Looked longingly at Harry

"It's your choice Harry I will support you however I can"

Harry looked at the man amazed,

"I'll do what you need "

Command Centre - Angel Grove Desert

"Zordon, Who was that out there, he called himself Solaris Knight"

Kimberly asked

"Rangers you know how strongly I feel about Secret identities, I am certain when the time comes for solaris knight to fight by our side he will reveal himself, For now I ask that you continue to fight as a team and not figure him into plans Rita will likely be more aggressive now she thinks there are 6 Rangers, I will make efforts to contact solaris knight in the meantime"

Harry sat in his room writing back to hermione

Mia

I'm safe that's all I can tell you,

I'm not coming back to school, or even England

I am happy here, I'm safe working with MACUSA.

H

Sending hedwig off with the letter he Settled back onto his bed

A few weeks ago he was in Britain how things had changed

 **A/N** **This is Solaris knight in name and Costume only he will be my own creation fighting symbiotically with Harry having overall control** **Hope you enjoyed** **My question to you for reviews** **Who else from harry's world would you like to see remain faithful to harry or otherwise** **Reviews are like hugs they make me happy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 5**

Everything was going really well, Harry having been hands on in Xander's investigations into the Solaris Knight Powers the two working on trying to recreate or improve the powers to allow other help for Harry on the battlefield, however the tests thus far had been patchy.

the room had a large viewing screen and on it at the moment was the results of the latest scan on the solaris Knight morpher, the screen doubled as a Harry watching device keyed into his blood and magic so he could be checked up on when morphed.

Xander was going over the data and trying to replicate the magic and technology

"I Wish this would work, it would be so much safer if there could be more people on the field with you I know padfoot had kittens every time you go to a battle"

"Surely that should be Puppies" Harry replied

Xander laughed

"Being able to do your weapons up would be great, But seriously take some time off Go down to the Youth Centre, you have full power control now so you won't faint just try not to kill those bullies if they show up." Xander said with a wink

As Harry was leaving Xander called out

"Kid take the Morpher, just in case, if anything goes down send me a patronus and i'll get you on the viewing screen"

"Harry turned putting the bracelet on Xander calling out again "Harry got another gift for you" Harry looked confused as Xander handed him a cell phone

"Now you can call that girl, Padfoot told me about" Harry blushed crimson

Harry left the Area as he was passing He passed Remus

"Going out into the Muggle World Harry?, Good stay safe Xander wanted to discuss something with me so i'm heading into the lab" Remus said as Harry stepped through the magic door

 **Angel Grove Youth Centre**

Harry walked into the centre brief memories of the last time he was here and the girl who helped him, deep down hoping she was here so he could meet her properly

the room was full of people Harry walked over to the Counter where a large man in hawaiian attire was leaning on the counter

"How ya doin kid, You new round here?" The Large man asked

"Hi Yeah I heard this was the place to go to find people my age and well here i am, i take it you are Ernie, Sorry about last time i was a little Jetlagged I'd flown from britain the day before, I'm Harry By the way Harry Potter"

Ernie smiled

"Good to meet ya harry, Thanks for the compliment, I went to england once the flight killed me for a few weeks that jetlag ain't no joke"

as Harry and Ernie were talking a dark haired asian girl walked over

"Hi Ernie, Hi?" she said

"Trini How you doing, this is Harry he's new in town, was just giving him the benefit of my knowledge" Ernie said

"I think I'll save him, take him to meet the others if you don't mind Ernie too much wisdom so soon and all that" She said "Come on Harry we'll go join my friends

"Okay, see you later Ernie" Harry said following the girl wearing a lot of yellow clothing

as the two got over to the table where A group was sat

a Girl in a pale shirt and Pink Short Shorts, a Black Boy in black combat trousers and a multi coloured top

A tall imposing boy in Red Shirt and Shorts

and a teen in blue dungarees

"Whos the Newbie?" the black teen said

"Zack be nice, he's obviously new here and trini's taken him in so to speak" Billy Said

"Hi I'm Harry, I recently came here from England, I was around the other day but jet lag got me, thanks for that by the way Kimberly" he said looking towards the Pink clad girl

"Zack" the Black boy introduced

"Jason" the guy in red said

"Billy" the guy in dungarees said

"So Kim told us you came over here after someone broke out of Jail" Zack said

Harry nodded "he's a very dangerous man but we're confident he can't get to me in america, and theres the power rangers around who seem to have this place well covered"

"you'll always be welcome here, man, when we're on our own time we're always here, I teach Karate, Zack Teaches dance, Kims a Gymnast, Trini does a yoga class and Billy is pretty much A walking computer" Jason explained

"You could have worded that better Jason, I'm an inventor" Billy supplied

"Pretty busy lives then" Harry joked

"Pretty much yeah, what's your casual Activity" Zack replied

Harry quickly thought up a response settling on "I've been at a boarding school until i left england, so i'm still working out what i like I've been doing a bit of everything really I Do quite like swords though"

Harry got a vibration through his magic the feeling that there was something happening related to Rita as this was happening the Teens watches beeped alerting them to A call from Zordon

"Sorry I've gotta go I'm due to meet my Uncle and Godfather for Lunch" Harry said

"Well we've got classes to get ready for so see you round Harry, Jason said shaking the smaller teens hand" before dashing off

Harry slipping into a side Room and opening himself to the magic he see's Putties attacking people in the city and pulling his wand tapping the morpher "Magical Force, Solar Storm"

Harrys Solaris Knight outfit appears and he can feel the Magic coating him and helping his movement as he exits the juice bar apparating to the location his magic informed him.

Putties were bounding around aimlessly as people ran from them in terror

"Looks like the rangers aren't going to show up, so its down to me" Harry thought his magic agreeing as he pulled his sword (a gold and red scabbard, with shiny silver blade, that opens in the middle folding down to reveal a blaster ) keeping it in blade form he charges towards the putties.

 **Command Centre**

"Rangers as I expected Rita has retaliated, and sent putties to attack people in the city, my guess is she wants to lure Solaris Knight out and as expected The Knight is there as we speak fighting against them, go now and support him in battle Rita must not take possession of him, he may not be our Ally but he is not an enemy either so he must be kept from Rita" Zordon said

"Zordon Do you have anything on the Solaris Knights Identity?" Kimberly asked

"I've yet to make contact with him Rangers go now and May the power Protect you"

"Alright Guys lets do it, ITS MORPHIN TIME

MASTODON

PTERODACTYL

TRICERATOPS

SABRE TOOTH TIGER

TYRANNOSAURUS "

The Rangers Morphing and Teleporting to the last known location of the Solaris Knight

Angel Grove City

the Rangers teleporting in to find Goldar and Solaris Knight fighting sword to sword as Putties encircled them keeping the two fighters inside

"Knight you will submit to mistress Rita's will she will take your powers" Goldar Roared swinging a powerful slash with the sword sideways across solaris who jumped kicking back the sword bringing his own down on the head of Goldar diving backwards into the putties he snapped the top of his sword Open revealing the blaster and began firing the laser pellets at goldar who flew backward through a group of putties the Rangers running in and engaging the Putties

"Solaris are you okay?" Kimberly asked

"I'm Fine pink ranger i arrived here and the putties were waiting for me Goldar arrived seconds later and i've been fighting him since" Solaris said as he kicking a putty in the chest shooting it as it flew backwards.

Goldar charged solaris and caught him off guard solaris hitting the floor with a big thump

Kim opening fire with her bow missing goldar and hitting a few putties

The rangers gathering together and putting their weapons together

"Rangers if you fire on me you'll destroy the knight too" Goldar Roared as he held Solaris up his arm around the knights neck

"Rangers do what you must Fire the Weapons, do not worry for me i will be fine" Solaris said

"Power weapons FIRE" The Rangers Yelled the blaster firing a giant multiple coloured Laser Solaris putting his hand on his sword jabbing it into Goldar's foot as the golden armoured monster yelled Solaris Slipped free of goldar and threw himself to the floor just as the power blast hit Goldar, it hurt him damaging his armour the monster hitting the floor presumable defeated

the impact and blast however forced Solaris to Demorph the rangers watching as he demorphed

"Its that Kid, from England, he was solaris" Jason said in shock

Kimberly running over to the battered boy wizard

"Harry Are you okay?, wake up" She said

the boy rolling over groaning getting to his feet

Reaching up and touching his face

"oh No my powers dropped out, Rangers, i'm sorry about the deception but…"

Goldar climbed to his feet his armour blown off in places the monster charging towards Harry

"Rangers You haven't beaten me" Goldar Roared

Before Goldar could get within metres of the rangers

a familiar voice could be heard " Confringo"

a blast hit Golder blowing him back into the floor

"Harry, Are you okay?" Remus asked

"Moony you can't be here that monster he's dangerous beast" Harry yelled as Goldar got back to his feet picking up his sword very little remaining of his armour

"He said you'd say that Prongslet that's why i came prepared "Magical Force, Lunar Storm"

As bright light took hold of his body coating him in a purple and silver version of the Solaris Knight armour his armour Having wolf like features on the helmet

his wand replaced with a black bow staff a sword hanging at his Hip

"Lunar Strength and Agility Lunar Knight" Remus Yelled Jumping down the Hill he had been standing on and with a fast slash the blade burst into flames hitting goldar who groaned as the sword cut into the unarmoured parts of his body

"You put my loved ones at risk Monster I cannot allow you to Live, KNIGHT SABER FLAME SLASH " Lunar Knight roared with one final spinning slash Goldar was down the giant explosion as he was vapourized.

 **A/N**

 **And we'll leave it there i think**

 **So yeah Remus is the Lunar Knight and Goldar is dead, for now I'm planning to revamp goldar with a new look. the Knights will add more and more as my goal is for the knights to be a team of 5 much like the rangers**

 **see ya next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers** **Chapter 6**

Remus stood still holding his sword looked to Harry who looked shocked

"Remus you just…"

"I was pretty clear Harry" the werewolf said

"More to the point, how are you a ranger?" Harry asked

"Testing the new Equipment, not sure how long it's going to last we should get back"

the Rangers started to walk over, Remus grasped Harry and Apparated the two vanishing in front of the rangers.

 **Ministry Ranger tech department US MINISTRY**

Xander and Sirius watching on the monitor, jumped slightly as Harry and Remus appeared

"Well, we know the Lunar Knight suit works, thats a good sign for the others" Xander said

"It's a little strange the feeling of strength, but I must say old friend i'm sorry for doubting that i was the right test subject, Evidently the gold thing i put down was important" Remus said

"And if history tells me anything, it will be back, that gold one has attacked the city at least 30 times"

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION" the Screen suddenly read Xander pulled his Wand and tapped the screen and a face filled the screen

"Steele a word in my office please" The face of Minister of Magic Josephine Owens Said

The British migrants looked around as Steele nodded and turning around

"I'll be back in a while, Gotta go and see the minister" Xander said As he headed through the laboratory door apparating to the big office

"Hey Mike, the ministers expecting me" Xander greeted the secretary by the door the man nodding and With a wave of his wand the door Opened allowing the suited Xander to walk in.

 **Office of Josephine Owens United States Minister of Magic**

Xander walked in the Small woman behind the desk Smiling at Extraterrestrial Defence.

"Thanks for joining me Xander"

"Josey, nice to see you again" Xander said as he Walked to her desk and The Coffee machine on one end choosing his favourite brand of Coffee and seconds later the magically enhanced machine produced a mug of coffee

"Your best idea, these machines" Xander joked

The minister behind the desk smirked finding it hard to not join in with her close Friend of many years "Ahem, As good it is too see you I really need an update on the Knight Project" The Red haired woman said

Xander took a massive gulp of his coffee

"The knights are Coming together, I take it you saw Lunar Knight appear"

"I did, I like the design flair, okay cards on the table, I received this by owl an hour ago" She said handing over a Letter

'Dear Incumbent Minister of Magic USA

A Wanted Criminal from Britain is thought to have fled the country taking a celebrity hostage, he is rumoured to be with a known Werewolf Remus Lupin

As Minister for Magic in Britain I ask that should your forces find these men they be returned to britain immediately to face the dementors kiss

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Minister of Magic Britain'

" they still use Dementors, Are they savages" Xander said

Josephine stayed silent

"Oh come on Josey, You know I did my research, Remus is fine if Given Wolfsbane, We've got a holding chamber ready, and I had our legal team look into Sirius, he was arrested for the murder of James and Lily, we both know who did it, He wasn't even sent to Trial" Xander said , Josephine stayed quiet before replying

"And the Kidnapping claim"

"Harry went willingly, Sara and I checked him for spells all I found was compulsion for Albus Dumbledore, if you need more convincing come down to the department and see him And Sirius together then try to tell me he was kidnapped" Xander said

Josephine nodded pointed her wand at the letter "Incendio" the letter burst into flames

"Thanks Josey, I appreciate your trust" Xander said with a grin

"I will Write to Robyn in Canada, Explaining our position, She'll side with us on this, I'll also get their citizenship Documents run up So Britain can't touch them, get the other knights ready, thats all i ask"

Xander hopped up and necking the rest of his drink, left the office and apparated back to the department, as he walked in he noticed the two Marauders and Harry waiting for him, Harry clutching a newspaper.

"Whats up guys?, Something in the Paper?" Xander said as he grabbed his working labcoat off the hook.

"Someone got us a copy of the prophet, Harry's Kidnap is front page news" Remus said

"I've just been talking to the minister about that, she's been asked by britain to hand you three over if you're found" Xander said nonchalantly

"And her position on the matter?" Sirius asked as he stepped forward defensively

"My position Mr. Black, is clean slate, you commit crimes in my country and we will have a problem, what britain think of you, Lupin and Potter is forgotten, My most trusted department head trusts you and I trust him" A voice spoke as from the doorway walked the US Minister for magic Josephine Owens

"Minister" Remus said

Xander smirked as did the minister Who continued

" My Staff department put these together, you are considered diplomats of the US, Everything you need is here" She said handing the files to Remus

"We owe you huge thanks" Remus said with a smile

Josephine waved her hand infront of her face

"Forget it, I heard from Steele, you'd assumed the Lunar Knight Powers, might i see them in action first hand?"

Remus looked to Xander who grinned mouthing the word Holodeck

"When did we get a Holodeck?" Sirius said loudly

"Side project, got bored last christmas" Xander said

Before they could power up the holodeck alarms started blaring

a younger man running over

"Whats going on wilson?" Xander asked

"Sir, The Power rangers are fighting a monster in angel grove park" the man said

"You get your chance josey, i mean minister, Harry, Remus, you guys ready to get in there?" Xander said with a smirk

"Magical Source Lunar Force" Remus Announced

"Magical Source Solar Force" Harry Announced

the two vanishing as their powers kicked in and they headed to the battle.

"I hate not going with them" Sirius Pouted

"Stop being a petulant child padfoot, and help me get this eclipse Knight suit calibrated" Xander said as he pulled a cover off a armour stand with a suit on it as magic flowed around it.

 **Angel Grove Park**

the Knights arrived finding instead of the usual five rangers the blue and pink rangers alone fighting putties as a monster in traditional japanese dress watched.

Harry and Remus swords drawn entered the fray cutting down putties, helping the two rangers

"What happened to the other three rangers?" Remus asked the blue ranger

"Madam Woe, she's locked them in another dimension she does it by touch, Zordon says her Crystal is the source"

"Who are you two invaders?" Madam woe demanded

"You put the innocent at risk, we stand for all those who cannot defend themselves" Remus started

"Knights together to defend the weak Solaris and Lunar Knight"

"Very creative how about i lock you away with the other rangers" Madam woe stated

Ask she waved a hand the air around them heated up

Remus pulsed his powers and cold air countered the attack, opening up for Harry to spring up and slice with his sword breaking the monsters concentration.

Madame woe, raised her hands and with a pulse of powerful telekinetic power lifted the solaris knight into the air throwing him into the two rangers. all three landing in a heap.

Sirius and Xander both looked on in shock at the pure power, Xander pointing is wand and pumping magic into the suit on the stand

"Padfoot, It's not fully powered but, it think it's time" The Lab coated man said.

"wait, you're not going to?" Sirius said

"Padfoot take the wrist activator, and go and help them"

Sirius took the wrist strap and attached it to his arm the connection send information through his magical core, giving him information on his new powers and the skills needed to use them, he touched the buttons

"I'm on my way, Pup" "Magical Source, Eclipse Force" The animagus called as the armour vanished reappearing on his body coating him fully in a black armour with gold trim and raised areas.

"looking good Padfoot" Xander joked

"Don't I always" Sirius replied as he apparated away.

 **A/N** **WOAH NEW KNIGHT, DIDN'T WE ALL GUESS SIRIUS WOULD BE A KNIGHT?** **well he is and there are two more knights that are coming, their identities once is obvious the other i don't know who it is lol** **credit for the Eclipse Knight Name and concept goes to Demonfox25 you have out performed yourself.** **Hope everyone enjoyed and reviews sorry for the delay but i have a business to run as well as life to live and not enough money to do this all the time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers** **Chapter 7**

Harry grunted as madame woe's power hurled him into Remus, The magical endowed monster using Harry like a weapon to hit the others on the ground.

"Your powers may be great my solar powered friend, but kept at a distance you are hilariously underpowered"

"The only thing hilarious around here better be my jokes, put my godson down before I tear your eyes out!" A voice roared standing in the mid distance was Eclipse Knight, Knight blade strapped to his hip in his hand a long Staff Crackling with Lightning at one end.

The four power enhanced people looked up at the armoured newcomer

"Stop being so dramatic Padfoot and help us kill this thing"

"Padfoo...Sirius, you're Eclipse Knight" Harry said shocked

"Of course I am Pup, my name is both a siriusly cool pun and A star system, how could I be anything else?" Eclipse Knight said as he fired off another bolt of energy this one blasting one of madame woe's putty foot soldiers into the air

"What goes up" Sirius said as the clay creature flew into the air.

"Must come Down" he followed

"I don't care how many of you colourful freaks are here i will take all of your powers"

The madame, holding up her crystal showing the 3 locked up rangers

"Guys you can't take her out before releasing the sealed rangers, or they'll be lost, don't ask i don't know how she's doing it either" Xander's voice came through the Knights Communication system

Pink and Blue Ranger had joined the three knights Eclipse relaying the information to the two rangers.

"I'll run distraction" Billy started

"No those are your friends, you free them, leave the rest to us" Remus said his hand grasping his sword as the trio of armoured knights started cutting through putties like, well clay really.

Madam woe looked away from billy as her forces were decreased from an army to a small protest outside a dog food factory., Billy taking this opportunity pushed down on the shoulders of two putties using them to vault over madam woe grabbing the crystal and smashing it on the floor smoke billowed as the three sealed rangers appeared all floored by the impact.

"No!, my crystal you'll pay for this Ranger"

Jason took a step forward

"Madam Woe you won't get the chance, Rangers let's bring em together"

The five Rangers combining their weapons, forming the power Blaster firing and destroying the monster

As they celebrated none of them noticed the trio of Knights slipping away and apparating to the base.

 **MACUSA Knight Tech Division** **Early Hours of Morning**

Xander sat on a stool working on a power bank, the older wizard wasn't one who slept much having seen his fair share of horrors on the frontline as a MACUSA Auror.

He was brought out of his thoughts as footsteps tapped on the tiled floor of the laboratory, Xander looked up as Harry walked in

"Harry, everything okay?" Xander asked looking over to the young Knight.

Harry hesitated briefly before Approaching Xander and Sitting in an armchair indicated by Xander

"nightmares, keep seeing the same things, if I tell you you won't tell Sirius or Remus will you?" He said pleadingly

Xander smiled back and Nodded

"If you'd rather this was between us I'll do as you wish kid, I know you don't know me that well but I'm a man of my word" the blonde wizard said as he Summoned an identical armchair And two cups of sweet tea

"Sweet Tea, helps with stress believe me"

"Okay well I keep having the same dream, I'm battling side by side with Remus Sirius against Death Eaters

and ... he turns up" Harry drifted off a little taking a sip of his drink before continuing "He comes straight at me like he knows who we are even in knight form and he Kills both Sirius and Remus with one Spell the killing curse I think, then he... then he ..." Harry was unable to finish as tears overcame him.

Xander stood reaching out to embrace the young wizard

"Hey hey hey don't get upset, it's just a dream, he's gone isn't he? "

Harry sniffed a few times before speaking "I think so but if I've learnt anything from magic There's always a way"

"Tell you what I'll Make a few adjustments to the suits Improve The shields, Now I don't know if i can block the killing curse as i'm not going to test that but believe me anything i can do i'll do"

"Would you?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm just testing Stuff anyway"

Harry smiled gratefully

"What else is bothering you Harry?, I can tell"

Harry nodded sheepishly

"Hermione wrote to me, she told me her Mum and Dad are thinking of moving but are having trouble getting into America…"

"And You Wanted to Know if i could pull some political strings?"

"Can you?" Harry asked

Xander grinned

" I'll look into it, but as for you right now Let me give you something for the dreams" Xander said opening a box pulling out a potion bottle with a blue liquid inside

"Had the potioneers throw together a batch of dreamless sleep potions they'll sort you out for a nights rest"

Harry uncorked the bottle drinking it down

"Now back to bed with you, I'll test the suits and let you know about the other thing"

Harry left heading back to bed leaving Xander in the Lab alone

"I should get started, Holodeck Single Combat Me vs Solaris Knight Unmoving exhibition" the Ministry Department head started his Testing.

Next Morning, Remus was up early, he walked into the lab finding Xander Asleep in one of the armchairs the lycanthrope smiled working out his old friend had worked all night.

As Remus was thinking about pranking Xander, Sirius made his way through the door

"Why is it when I consider being childish, you appear?" Remus asked

"I'm your little shoulder devil moony, I always was"

Unnoticed by the two Xander opened one eye, the discussions having woken him.

Sirius crept over to the armchair reaching his hand out to touch the ministry department leader, however a pull on his arm and the Eclipse knight found himself sprawled on the floor from an Arm drag wrestling move.

"just a tip for you Padfoot, if you're planning a prank on an old pro, shut up about it your voice is loud enough to wake the dead" Xander said as he put an hand out to help Sirius up the black haired man dusting himself down with a trademark smirk.

"that was quite the display X, I didn't know you were a fighter?"

Remus commented walking over

"Part of the training of an Auror in the USA" Xander said Wistfully

"Everyone has to be trained in a muggle fighting style in cases that magic isn't the right course of action or ultimately we're separated from our wands"

"Interesting It's always good to have options"

"Say Remus, what do you know of Hermione Granger?"

Remus looked up at the mention of the bright witch

"Harry Told me her folks are stuck in a loop with US immigration asked me to help"

"She's The brightest kid in Harry's Year, do you think you can get her into the country?"

"now i know she's a genius yes I'll offer her a job"

 **A/N** **Here we go For those of you who wanted hermione you're getting her we're now at the point i'm making detailed changes which will limit the chapter regularity** **Looking forward to your reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers** **Chapter 8**

Harry and Xander were walking through the park, quietly discussing the test results on the powers and various dark magic

Xander explained that the killing curse, wouldn't bust through the armour a such but would still hit like Cannon blast and do serious damage so the advice was to dodge rather than absorb.

"As for your friend Ms Granger a letter was sent to her parents This morning I've offered her an apprenticeship in the ministry"

"Thanks Xander That's really good of you"

"No worries kid I'm expecting to hear back from her later we have a muggle phone in the lab I'll send a portkey over."

As Xander said this the pair were surrounded by putties.

Xander grabbed one and pushed it to the ground, a second putty tried to grab at Xander but the combat trained wizard threw a hard Kickboxing style kck to the head knocking it down.

Harry cast a knockback jinx at a putty knocking it back and down.

"we're in trouble here kid" Xander commented as more putties appeared

"Dammit I put one down two more show up, kid we might have to ..."

Before Xander could finish A blur shot past him Into the putties

"The Yellow ranger" Harry Commented as the yellow ranger moved from putty to putty cutting through them with her power daggers

Soon the putties realised it was a lost cause and teleported away.

The yellow ranger approached

A pointed look of recognition at Harry

"Are you guys alright?"

"We are now thank you yellow ranger"

The ranger nodding and turning away

"We should keep moving" Harry said

 **The Moon**

Rita stood Over Finster

"Have you made any progress on Goldar, I want my best warrior back"

The white dog creature looked up at the empress taking a deep breath before speaking

"My queen, goldar was utterly destroyed, I could easily Cobble together a new body for him, but his old one was composed of parts I don't have access to"

" just hurry up and get him back here, Solaris Knight and the Ranger brats will pay for defying me the queen of evil"

"At once my Queen"

"And I want a monster ready NOW"

At this Rita stormed out of the Monster makers room.

Finster picked up the small monster figure of a Dual sword wielding Skeleton, wearing a hat, putting it on the Conveyer along with two squads of putties he pressed the start button

and continued work on a clay and steel Figure resembling goldar.

Hogwarts School Great Hall

"And that is why this year we at Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Cup, however due to a renaming it will have Four schools competing

Hogwarts as the Hosts, Durmstrang, beauxbatons and newly qualified Salem Institute." Dumbledore announced the Hogwarts students cheering

Whilst some amongst their number noticed the gap at the Gryffindor table usually taken by Harry Potter also absent was Hermione Granger

"The prophet Lies, Potter is alive I feel it" Draco Malfoy commented to the blonde seated to his right

"If he's alive then why is he not here, dray you have to accept your old school rival is gone, Black almost certainly got him After the werewolf took him they were best friends at school, the boy who lived, lives no more accept it" Daphne Greengrass replied Her left hand gripped around draco's arm.

 **Ministry of Magic USA** **Minister's office**

"Hogwarts Have announced WHAT!" Minister Owens Roared

"Yes we're not particularly Happy either, you know we try to stay under the radar a triwizard tournament is the least we need at Salem"

the Head of Salem spoke through the Minister's Desk Comms

"What do you plan to do, do you have a student to enter"

"No so we're not Going, I've already owled Dumbledore with my distaste about all of this, and to Formally reject the invitation, Well minister I Wish you well, we shall speak soon i trust when i'm at the ministry for the OWLs you wanted me to Do"

 **KNIGHT TECH DIVISION**

" yes I understand that Dr Granger I do yes you haven't got anything to worry about the headmaster of Salem Institute we'll be coming down to the ministry himself to conduct the examinations, that's wonderful I'll have the paperwork ready for you Tomorrow, yes that's right I'll see you soon" Xander said Hanging up the phone

"Okay Harry We're on, your good friend Has a Magical Visa to enter the US" Xander said Harry grinning

"We're to meet her and her Parents in Magical Transportation Tomorrow For The Contracts to be signed,She'll legally be a ward of The ministry with Myself, Remus and Sirius acting as Responsible Adults"

Sirius Spat out a mouthful of tea

"Me a responsible Adult?"

"In the legal sense of the term Padfoot, You're an of age wizard with a Job"

 **A/N** **so it's all set up Enter Miss Granger, Now do you want her yo be Hermione or shall we have a little nickname? I'm quite Fond of Mia but i shall let you guys choose** **Her Pairing is open however I think we all want Hermione/Billy** **any feedback send it my way constructive please.** **Be Well and may the power protect you always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers** **Chapter 9**

Early Morning dawned as Harry, Remus and Sirius walked into the main lab to find Xander in his Silver muggle suit and a lab coat

"Morning guys, As i told you yesterday Harry we're picking up the Grangers today I'll be leaving the Lab with you pair So try and look like you're working"

The young Solaris knight grinned

"Ready when you are"

Xander grabbed some papers from a desk and slipped then into a folder

"Everythings Ready let's walk down to the arrival suite"

Leading Harry through the doors and Down the hall scanned his ID on the door and entered

"Morning Mr Steele, You got incoming I see" a tall security Wizard said

"Morning Alan, Yes that's right three from Britain"

"Alright Mr Steele Go on through" Alan indicated the door into the room With plush sofas the pair sat down and waited the 5 minutes to arrival.

Bang on 10 o'clock a flash occurred and three people arrived a grey haired man with a side parting and a woman with brown hair in a bob cut both looking very confused alongside them was someone Harry was very happy to see

"Morning Grangers How was the trip?"

"Xander spoke the two adults being startled slightly before straightening up

"YYou must be Mr Steele, I'm Doctor Dan Granger, This is my Wife Wendy and Our Daughter Hermione"

"Getting third billing now Hermione" Harry said the girl only just noticing him relaxed on the chair

"Harry You came to meet us? Hermione yelled running over and hugging him

"Hermione I need to breath"

"Spirited Girl, Xander said with a smile

As we discussed The ministry will help however we can with your moving arrangements in the meantime we'll put you up"

"Sounds wonderful, now about this Job offer for our daughter" Dan asked

"Hermione came very much recommended by Harry in fact.

her schooling will be done here and it'll work much like a traditional apprenticeship with her working in my department our main function is Magical defence and technology"

"Well you can't say fairer than that

Are you happy with everything hermione love?"

Meanwhile

In the Lab Sirius and Remus were watching the monitor when it changed to a news report.

"We're live here on the Channel 59 News where the power rangers have apparently been defeated by a monster, the monster Appeared in the City district and the rangers engaged in battle after a hard fought battle the rangers retreated citing a lack of power some bystanders have reported hearing the red ranger say before the rangers left the battle.

There has been no appearance yet from the newest arrivals to Angel Grove the Knights but we'll watch and wait as someone has to stop this monster the national guard have thus far been unsuccessful"

As the reporter said this the monster tipped over a Tank.

"Harry's busy so it's just us old friend"

Sirius nodded as the two marauders Activated their morphers

"Magical Source Eclipse Storm" Sirius said

"Magical Source Lunar Storm" Remus Said

The two Knights teleported down to the city streets

 **Back with Harry**

"It's good to have you here Mia, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Harry Dumbledore went mad after you left He stopped the train from leaving and interviewed the entire year about your whereabouts when i finally got home i told my dad I didn't want to go back then I got your letter and i knew I needed to come to America"

"It's great here Mia, is Sunny all the time and Everyone is so beautiful"

"telling her about your girlfriend Harry?" Xander quipped Hermione's eyes lighting up Harry glaring at the older wizard.

"You've met someone Harry?, I simply must meet her"

"We're just friends at the moment we talk all the time she's just different to everyone else"

Xander grinned holding back a laugh

"kids got it bad"

The Granger parents laughing As they arrived at the top of the stairs A ministry employee joined them "Mr and Mrs

Granger if you'll follow me I'll show you to the accommodations for yourselves"

"See you later Hermione dear Work Hard"

"I will Dad, Mum" The adult Grangers turned right with Harry, Hermione and Xander going Left towards the Lab.

After a short walk they reached the door Xander Scanning his ID the door opened A worried tech support was watching the monitor which showed Lunar and Eclipse Knight getting thrown around ny a bird dinosaur hybrid monster Xander ran over to the monitor and watched

"Sir they're saying The Power Rangers are down"

"I need to help them X" Harry said

"Harry what do you mean help them What's going on" Hermione bristled

"I said I've been working with the ministry Mia, This is what I mean"

"Go for it Kid, I'll be here on the Comms, if he's beaten the Rangers that's one powerful monster, I'll try and contact the rangers see if we can help them out."

Harry Nodded "I'll do my best"

"Magical Source Solar Storm

Solaris Knight"

the Solo knight teleported away

as Xander walked over to the computer console he used to monitor activities

"What do we do now Mr Steele" Hermione asked

"First you call me Xander or X i hate Mr Steele, you're in this now. as for the actual answer i've got to try and contact the rangers put a headset on"

Xander typed in some commands "This is the Solaris Knights command, calling the Power Rangers"

 **Command Centre, Angel Grove Desert**

"Rangers Someone claiming to be the solaris Knights commander is trying to contact us i will patch the connection through, put your helmets on"

Zordon began to address the communication on the monitor.

"This is Zordon of Eltar the Mentor to the Power Rangers"

"I'm acting on behalf of the Knights as their command, They have gone to attack the monster, can we help in anyway with the rangers defeat?"

"Our connection to the morphing grid has been temporarily severed the rangers will be unable to access their powers for 24 hours can your team deal with the monster?"

"I bloody well hope so, are you sure there is no way to give the rangers a temporary boost, we lack building sized robots something you possess"

"I'm afraid not activating the rangers power coins at this level of overload will be dangerous, should the need arise i may be able to send the zords to help you"

the call terminated as Xander got up and tuned into Harry's helmet cam

"Guys you're on your own the rangers are down for the next 24 - 48 hours, What's the situation"

"Well there's definitely a monster" Remus noted as sirius was hurled through the air by the monster into him

"It's not good down here this thing is quite the powerhouse, can you give us any information?"

Battlefield

Harry stood his ground as the Bird dinosaur like monster walked towards him it widened its maw and a stream of flames shot out the knight diving to the left and rolling out of the way

"well first the power rangers are disappointing and now you three are less organised than a coffee morning will anyone be a challenge to the great hatchasaurus" a voice spoke from the chest of the bird dinosaur

"Ah great a target, it's heart seems to be it's brain" Sirius commented pulling his sword and snapping the blade down aiming the blaster the blast hitting the monster in the chest the blast bouncing off the outer shell

"Ah Balls" Sirius followed "it's armoured too, we're in trouble down here Steele"

in the lab Xander looked to the intern seated next to him, took a breath "i don't know what we can do, there's an experimental weapon, but it's untested"

"Send it to me i'll be fine" Harry replied

Xander typed in a command and The Weapon a Green and Black Crossbow vanished from the testing area

 **Angel Grove Business District**

Hatchasaurus swiped at Remus clawing the lunar Knight and knocking him back

"i've been scratched hundreds of times before but nothing has hit me that hard before"

as the creature bearing down on the three knights the crossbow appeared

"Cover me" Harry said Sirius and Remus rushing the hatchasaurus

Harry took Aim at the chest and Fired.

 **A/N** **So Hermione is in on the Knights and Harry has a New Weapon will the Crossbow do the job?** **hope you'll be there when we find out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers** **Chapter 10**

The bolt flew through the air puncturing the monster's chest the monster Slumped over its heart pierced

Harry Pulled his Blaster

"Knight Blaster - Fire"

The powerful Light Exploded around the Monster destroying it

The three knights Stood Over the remnants

In the Lab Xander took a sigh of relief as a call came through Xander patching it through to the Knights

"This is Zordon, well done Friends You took down a monster that was able to overload the rangers If you'd be welcoming I'd like to arrange a meeting Knights and Power Rangers"

"We'll meet with you and your team"

"Gather together and I will teleport you to our Command Centre" Zordon Said before ending the Connection.

 **Knight Tech Division**

"So What do we do now Xander" Hermione asked the Experienced Wizard

"You have your wand on you?"

"Always" The Clever witch replied

"Take my arm let's go and meet our new allies"

The girl did as she was told and Xander apparated

 **Angel Grove Business District**

Xander and Hermione appeared with a Pop

"Well guys are we ready?" The Ministry Division Head asked

"Yeah I've a few theories about who the Rangers are" Harry replied

Almost on cue teleportation began The group Arriving in the command Centre

"Woah what is this place, it's enormous" Harry commented

A large Face appeared on the Tube in the centre

"Greetings I am Zordon, Mentor to the Power Rangers" the face spoke "Welcome Knights to our Home, Power Rangers please step forward and reveal yourselves and friends i ask that you do the same for sake of cooperation"

From the shadows walked 5 teenagers Harry internally Smirking as he was spot on the kids from the Youth Centre where the power rangers including Kimberly

Jason stepped forward

"Jason Scott, Red Ranger"

"Zack Taylor, Black Ranger"

"Billy Cranston, Blue Ranger"

"Trini Kwan, Yellow Ranger"

"Kimberly Hart, Pink Ranger"

The knights looked to Xander who silently nodded the trio removing their helmets

"Sirius Black, Eclipse Knight"

"Remus Lupin, Lunar Knight"

Harry stepped forward looking down the line of Rangers Taking An extra glance at Kimberly

"Harry Potter, Solaris Knight"

Kimberly smiled at him getting the hint that they now had something incredible in common

"And the two of you not in Suits" Jason pointed out

"Xander Steele Chief Tech Support, I Built the powers"

"Hermione Granger, I'm essentially an Intern but i've known Harry for years"

"You built the knights powers, How?" Jason asked

Xander Went on to explain how Harry came into the Solaris Knight powers and how they were imitated with existing tech and magic Meanwhile Billy was gazing starstruck "Fascinating, That might work as a way of reconnecting our powers perhaps even strengthening them"

"Hey if we can help you get moving we'll do what we can" Xander said as he, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Billy and Alpha Had a discussion in one part of the command Centre.

"And then there was Harry all on his own" Harry quipped the 4 remaining Rangers laughing and Walking over

"So now we're even Harry" Trini said with a smile "we know about you and you know about us"

Harry grinned"I had an idea you guys had something going on your Communicators are not too subtle" he said tapping his earpiece

"Maybe your Tech support guy can fix us up with some of those" Zack said hopefully

"Between you guys and me, I think he's wanted to work with you guys for a while

He knew so much about your battles, when e asked him about you after Kimberly saved us on our second day here"

"I remember that you and your Dog were surrounded" Kim replied

"We'll go and see if We can help the tech team" Zack said A wink to Harry and Kim

Jason and Trini following him the Asian girl smiling at Kim

"They know don't they?" Harry asked

"Yep, Zack and Trini have been yanking my chain Ever since they found out"

"Sirius, Remus and Xander too, I guess they really want us to get together"

"I kinda want that too" Kim said quietly just loud enough for Harry to hear

Harry swallowed down a lot of Saliva

"Me too"

"Hey are you guys a couple yet? cuz if you are Jason owes me a smoothie" Zack called over Trini instantly swatting the black ranger "Zack Stop"

Zordon stepped in

"Rangers Return to your lives Alpha will work with our new friends to reestablish your powers, we will contact you if Anything changes"

"Harry you can go free too if you want i'll ping your earpiece if i need you for anything" Xander followed with a pointed look at Harry.

"Alright See you guys later" Harry replied as Alpha Tapped some buttons and Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim and Harry vanished appearing in the back parking area of the youth centre.

"What're you going to do now Harry" Kim asked hopefully

"Not got any plans My entire team is at the command centre, I have nothing to do"

Jason and trini Walked into the centre both Heading for classes and Zack reluctantly followed keen to Eavesdrop on The two youngsters conversation

"We could hang out together, Walk through Angel grove park or something?" Kim suggested

Harry agreed and the two teens walked towards the Entrance to the park

After they got out of the eyeline of the youth centre kim slipped her hand into Harry's and the teens continued to walk around the park lake half way round they stopped deciding to sit on a bench under a tree.

Harry sat and Kim leaned into his shoulder resting her head on his shoulder, Harry couldn't help but take in the beauty who was cuddling up to him right now and feel lucky.

 **On the Moon**

"Ah so the pink Ranger and the Solaris Knight Brats are in love, how sweet it makes me want to hurl, FINSTER I WANT MY GOLDAR NOW"

The dog creature Stumbled into the Chamber

"My queen i was just coming to find you Goldar is ready he just needs to be animated by your magic" Rita stumped off not before sending a squad of putties to attack Harry and Kim.

 **Angel Grove Park**

Harry was dozing off Kim almost sleeping soundly against his shoulder her breaths slow Harry relishing her breaths.

With a flash A squad of putties appeared

"Oh for the Love of Argh" Harry growled Kim sitting up "oh no putties"

Harry got up facing the Clay creatures

"Looks like our rest is over Kim"

"What are we going to do, I can't morph?" Kim worried

"Magical Source Solar Storm - Solaris Knight" Harry Announced tapping his bracelet he turned to Kim "Get behind me, I've got this"

Harry Pulled the Knight Blade off his hip

"I've not slept in a few days I am not in the mood for you idiots" He growled

The putties advanced and Harry cut them down with ease

The Sky Darkened And with a flash of Lightning And Standing in front of Harry was An upgraded Goldar

He wa taller Thinner his armor a lighter gold with gemstones His face was a lighter blue and his Sword more defined

"Hello Knight, You thought your Pathetic Lunar friend had cut down The Great Goldar well now I'm going to Destroy you"

Harry lifted his sword and Stood face to face with the Golden warrior

 **A/N**

 **oh No Goldar is back and by the looks a bit better and more dangerous than ever what is our hero going to do now he's on his own Kim is powerless and gold are as we have seen before is an absolute tank find out next time looking forward to reading your feedback** **DFTBA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers Chapter** **11**

 **Angel Grove Park**

"oh no Goldar he's back"

" very receptive pink ranger however as much as I'd like to cut your head off I am here to cut your little boyfriends head off instead then I'll come for you and the rest of your little group of power punks.

so putties grab the pink ranger and hold her for me so she has to watch as her little boyfriend dies at the hands of the Great Goldar" The Evil Gorilla Knight growled The Clay creatures surrounding Kimberly who fought valiantly but was Grabbed by the putty patrol.

 **Command Centre, Angel Grove Desert**

The alarms sounded as the Group looked around as Zordon reached into the Morphin Grid.

"Alpha, friends behold the viewing globe"

"Ai yi yi Zordon Rita has revived Goldar and he's surrounding Harry and Kimberly"

"Alpha Contact the Rangers"

"Zordon We still have no powers, We can't help"

Sirius and Remus both stood up

"X Try and get the rangers their powers back, We're going to help Harry" Sirius said As he nodded to Remus and they morphed simultaneously

"Magical Source Lunar Storm - Lunar Knight "

"Magical Source Eclipse Storm - Eclipse Knight"

The two Knights Aparating

"Since we don't have time I'm going to try brute forcing your morpher Billy" Xander said as the Blue Ranger Handed over his Morpher, the wizard Tapping His wand on it and Pouring a white magic into it.

 **Angel Grove Park**

Harry stood armoured up sword in hand as Goldar stared him down menacingly.

With a Flash The singular knight was joined by two more as Eclipse and Lunar knight arrived Swords at the ready

"Ah The Lunar Knight Finally, I hoped you'd come We have unfinished business"

"Indeed we do you armoured ape" Remus growled his inner wolf edging into his demeanor

"Sorry we're late Harry" Sirius added

"I didn't come here to watch you three have a chat, i came here to get my revenge" Goldar Roared charging the trio of knights meeting them sword for sword.

Goldar's hits were harder than before His power being buffed by the pure hatred he had for the Knights who destroyed him

Kimberly had no choice but to watch the putties holding her arms keeping the unmorphed pink ranger in place

As Sirius and Remus battled Goldar

Harry turned to help her

He Thrust his knight blade forward stabbing a patroller freeing kim's right arm

The pink ranger Turned and punched the other putty knocking it off her

"Harry we've tested recharging the rangers morphers and it works put your hands on the morpher and channel your power into it you'll know when it's done" Xander's voice spoke into Harry's earpiece.

"Well no time like the present" Harry said

Harry put his hands on Kim's morpher and Energy passed from the knight into the morpher.

His morph flickered briefly And the morpher started to Glow, Kim grinned

"thanks Harry" She said Giving him a peck on where his cheek would have been his helmet getting in the way

"There more where that came from" she whispered before raising her morpher

"It's Morphin Time - Pterodactyl "

Kim vanished and The Pink Ranger appeared her suit different Having a more shiny appearance (the metallic armour)

"Woah this feels incredible"

"Yeah that's new to us, see what you can do" Xander said

Kim Laughed Before Attacking some putties with Harry the two heroes Clearing out the putties As Goldar continued to battle Remus and Sirius

"I feel so powerful I've never felt this strong" Kim exclaimed

"That's brilliant do you two think you can help us He's a big burly bugger" Sirius commented as He Blocked an attack from Goldar with his sword

"Hey Monkey Boy Remember me?" Harry taunted Goldar looking up as Kim fired an Energy bolt from her power Bow right between his eyes.

Goldar staggered blinded briefly

"I'll be back you cowards I will end you all" He roared Teleporting away in a Flame cloak.

"We did it Harry Kim said hugging the knight as the two armoured marauders watched Sirius Coughing loudly after they had been clinched together a bit too long

The teens separating as a laugh followed by the rapidly composing voice of Xander spoke

"Alright guys As you were Zordon and I can repower the other rangers, Harry, Kim you can return to your previous activities, and Harry Nice work kid"

"I concur Friends Goldar is a mighty foe You did very well, Young Harry you showed great Courage facing down Goldar alone I commend you for your heroism"

"Thank you Zordon that means a lot We'll call by if you need us"

"See you later Harry" Remus said as he and Sirius Apparated.

Harry and Kim demorphed out of sight and Walked arm in arm around the park

Kim told harry about her past her love of gymnastics.

Harry attempted to briefly explain his history having to pause a few times to break down exactly what a basilisk was and how a phoenix saved him.

An hour passed quickly the two teens enjoying eachother's company

As it started to go dark Kim looked worried about her curfew set by her new step father Harry Smirking and taking hold of kim's hand used his powers to teleport them To kim's street the pink ranger looking around confused for a second then as realisation sunk in her beautiful face lit up

"Thank you Harry i won't be in any trouble now" Before The Young Solaris Knight could respond Kim stretched up and Kissed him.

The kiss lasted a couple of seconds The two parting And Both holding shy smiles

"That was…" Harry started

"Magic" Kim finished

"I would have said something else but I think you worded it brilliantly" Harry replied his nervousness making a bit.

"I should Go in, Thanks for everything Harry See you tomorrow?"

"If not on the battlefield I'll be at the youth Centre" Harry joked the Giggle he received in response Made Him Happy inside.

Kim Turned and walked up the Drive into the house as Harry watched before thinking about the Lab and Vanishing.

 **MACUSA Knight Tech Division**

"Well look who's late home tonight?" Sirius Said trying to sound mad but Finding laughing unavoidable

"Sirius Leave the lad Alone You were out much later at his age, Harry go and let Ms Granger know your back she was worrying about you" Xander commented Harry leaving the room Towards the Quarters Arriving at Hermione's door and Knocking

"Come in"

 **A/N** **I'll stop here Next chapter we'll have some talk between Harry and Hermione** **I hope my attempts at Relationships went well** **I'm currently a chapter ahead at the time of writing this i just uploaded chapter 10** **My goal is to be 1 chapter ahead** **So when you know chapter 12 is written when you see this** **Let me know what you thought** **See ya soon** **DFTBA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 12**

 **MACUSA Staff Quarters Hermione's Room**

"Harry you're back, I hoped we could catch up it's been a long time i've learnt a lot today, How did you end up as a Knight?"

Harry grinned "Straight to the point as usual Hermione, when i arrived here Xander had me undertake routine tests

With a team of doctors, i think they wanted to check i wasn't bringing tropical illnesses in" Harry started He sat down before continuing

"Promise you won't talk about this next bit please?"

Hermione looked slightly offended but nodded quietly encouraging Harry to continue.

"They found Dumbledore had Basically castrated me magically, I've always had the knight inside me but it was locked away"

"oh my goodness Harry that's Borderline Illegal"

"Yes unfortunately the side of the border that means charges wouldn't stick" Harry replied "Anyway When the binding was removed the Solaris Knight burst out i transformed immediately and i've been learning to work with it ever since, it's symbiotic"

"What about the other Knights"

"Xander had been trying to create a power ranger for a while when i turned up he was able to learn from my powers how to finish the job and thus the other knights He's hoping to create more he has prototypes, but no test subjects"

At That moment an owl flew into the room dropping a copy of the daily prophet

Hermione picked it up and Gasped

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"We need to speak to the adults NOW Harry" Hermione said jumping up and rushing out the door clutching the prophet.

Harry followed her catching up as she dropped the paper in front of Remus, Sirius and a confused Xander who put down his Tools and Walked over

Harry looked over and read the headline

'Neville Longbottom Kidnapped' the byline read 'Longbottom family heir missing feared dead'

"This is not good, But what can we do if we get involved…" Remus said

"I could poke around officially through the official channels but it'd be risky" Xander replied

"Who is loyal to us that we could speak to and see what's really going on" Sirius replied

"None of the order because it'd get back to Dumbledore" Remus replied sadly

Harry suddenly struck inspiration

"I know exactly who to contact, DOBBY" Harry said With a Pop a small Elf appeared

"Wow Dobby hasn't travelled that far before, Dobby doesn't know where he is" The elf muttered looking up and seeing Harry and Hermione

"Harry Potter and his Grangey, Did The Great Harry Potter summon Dobby sir?" the Elf enquired

"Yes Dobby I did i was hoping you could help me?"

The Elf's eyes filled with Tears "Dobby help Harry Potter Dobby has always dreamed of an honour like this But Harry Potter dobby cannot do much His magic is weak" The Elf Said the last bit Quietly

Harry Bent towards Dobby The Elf having tears running down his face

"Dobby why is your magic Weak?"

"I might be able to explain Harry, Dobby are you unbonded?" Xander asked the Elf

Dobby looked up at the ministry wizard

"Harry Potters friend knows so much Dobby has been unbonded since He was freed from Bad Master"

"What does that mean unbonded?"

"It means Dobby has no wizard master" Xander replied noticing hermione about to open her mouth he cut the girl off

""A house elf like dobby needs Magic from a bond with a master, Without a bond their magic fades away"

"Couldn't I bond with Dobby?" Harry Asked

A massive smile spread across Dobby's face the small elf crossed the room in a second hugging Harry's legs

"Harry Potter would bond with Dobby He is so kind to humble Dobby"

"Dobby i'm going to need you to tell me what i have to do"

"Harry Potter must touch Dobby and Say he takes Dobby as his Elf by magic mote it be" Dobby explained Smiling widely as Harry touched his forehead

"I take Dobby as my elf by magic mote it be" Harry said magic Swirled as Dobby replied " Dobby accepts this wizards Bonding" The magic swirled around them both bathing them in it's glow As the glow died down Dobby looked healthier His skin less dull and His body looking more nourished.

"Dobby feels so strong with Harry Potter's Magic How can Dobby help his mast...Friend"

"Dobby The papers are reporting my friend Neville has gone missing I'd like you to visit Hogwarts and see if you can overhear anything Report back to one of my friends here"

Dobby listened and nodded

"Dobby will Return as soon as he has information for Harry Potter if His friend needs Dobby he should just call"

"Thats brilliant Dobby, If you need to speak to me please don't come to me as i spend a lot of time amongst non magical people Come here and I will be contacted" Harry replied Dobby nodding before vanishing with a Pop

After a chat about the situation they all headed off to Bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to a few messages from Kim, Arranging to meet him at the youth centre later that day Harry Showered and dressed Before walking out into the lab main Area Xander was drinking from a Huge coffee cup Sirius was reading from the prophet from the day prior laughing at the articles.

"Harry Good morning did you know I'm a vampire?, The prophet seems to think so" Sirius Said jovially Remus Chuckling and Xander grinning as he took an almighty swig from his mug

"You know that stuffs not good for you X" Remus said

"Tastes better than invigoration potions and after being up all night Powering a suit I think you'll forgive me"

"a suit you mean another Knight armour?" Harry asked

The Tall Wizard nodded

Pointing to an armour stand "Gentlemen, Ms Granger I'd like you to meet The Nova Knight

Nova knight was Silvery grey with Black Lining on the side The Hip held a Short Sword and a blaster across the back was a Long Staff with a Black Tip.

"The Suit just needs to bond with a user, Ms Granger I was thinking You'd try her out in the training room?" he said with a grin

Hermione looked shocked

"Me? But what about You?"

Xander smiled

"I Thought you might say that There is a plan for emergencies however I'm best as a technical support I'll send you guys equipment I guess You can call me your Zordon"

Hermione nodded

"I'll do it

 **A/N**

 **Introducing Nova Knight** **How do we feel about that then?** **Hermione was always planned to be a knight and i needed My fix of Dobby.** **I know this chapter had a lack of kim/Harry fluff but be kind they kissed last time.** **Question of the reviews** **What's happened to neville and why is Dumbledore to blame?**

 **See you guys in the next Chapter**

 **P.s There's a poll on my profile** **About the Mystic Force powers My current thought is to replace the dino powers with the Mystic powers but i'm open to your thoughts**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Angel Grove Youth Centre**

Hermione Flopped down into a chair at the Youth Centre, Her and Harry had been working Like beavers.

Hermione now wore the Silver Nova bracelet on her arm mirroring Harry's Solaris one.

"Here ya go Guys Ernie's special" The large man said with a smile as he put down two Smoothies in front of the magicals.

"I can't believe how much we've been doing today Harry, I thought school was taxing but fighting is even worse oh look they're here" She said pointing out Kim and the other rangers The Brunette clad in impossibly tight looking Pink shorts and a Cut off Top Kim lòoked over spotting the two brits

"Hey Guys, You look beat" Kim said noticing the two Tired looking teens"

"Xander's had us training" Harry replied as He hugged his girlfriend who sat down alongside him.

"I'll be joining you guys from now on" Hermione added quietly Tapping the nova bracelet Kim took a moment before making the connection "Oh that's Awesome so there's 4 of you guys now"

"that is good news, Prodigious you might say" Billy replied As he sat alongside Hermione the two Quietly holding Hands

Harry was oblivious but kim not so much

"Hey guys when did that start?" Kim Teased

"About the same time you guys snuck off to the park" Zack jumped in.

Before anyone could say anything the rangers Communicators chimed

Slipping into a side room Kim Answered As Harry and Hermione tuned in on their earpieces

"We read you Zordon"

"Rangers, friends Rita has sent down her monster the Hate Master he's Affecting people in Angel Grove with his Song of Hate, I will contact Jason and Trini and The other Knights"

"We'll take care of it Zordon" Kimberly replied she looked at Billy and Zack Who nodded as They Raised their Morphers

Harry and Hermione lifting their Wrists

"Ready?" Kim asked

Billy, Zack, Harry and Hermione Nodded

"It's Morphin Time"

"Pterodactyl"

"Mastodon"

"Triceratops"

"Magical Source Solar Storm, Solaris Knight"

"Magical Source Nova Storm, Nova Knight"

The five Teens vanished in teleportation Streaks.

 **Angel Grove Quarry**

As the three Rangers and Two Knights arrived they found Jason and Trini already There Along with Sirius and Remus. The hate master a tall creature holding a baton was Rapping as Shockingly Jason and Trini attacked the knights.

Lunar and Eclipse Defending with their knight blades.

"Jason, Trini the heck are you doing those are our friends" Zack yelled running over.

"They're Not on our side zack they're magic users they're evil" Jason raged Slashing at Sirius

"He's Stolen my Best friend from me, I'll kill his uncles then him" Trini Roared charging Remus.

"Yo black ranger your in my way I'm having a really really hate filled Day"

" with magic dust i seal your fate, now all you do is love to hate" the monster rappedcas he threw red particles at Zack the dust surrounding him like a cloud. Zack held his head as the dust affected his mind he turned and charged at Harry

Pulling out his power axe Zack Chopped at Harry who instinctively blocked with his sword. The black ranger kept attacking.

"We've got to stop that guy before The others Get hurt.

"Right Billy said as Together the three un attacked Heros Rushed towards The hate master.

"Oh pink ranger you so fine you so fine I'll blow your mind feel Hate" The Monster rapped as it threw Dust at Kim the cloud descended around her her head filling with Hate but deep down Something powerful kept Pushing the Hate our her memories of her brief but significant time with Harry. as the cloud Cleared she stared right at Hate Master

"The only Hate I'm feeling Right now is for You"

Kim Fired her Blade blaster at the monster who Flew backwards

"His powers don't work on me because i have something Hate can't beat inside me" Kim said as Billy and Hermione joined her Hate Master Charged towards them "oh rangers you get my goat now i'm gonna cut your throat" the monster growled Hate overtaking him

 **The moon**

"Magic Wand Make my monster Grow"

 **Angel Grove**

Hate master began to grow

"oh no What can we do Without the others we can't form megazord" Kim Worried

"I might have an Idea Xander can you hear me"

 **MACUSA**

"I hear you Nova What can i help with"

"I found a book in one of the library areas should still be on my night stand it told of a Great Titan Power"

Xander rushed off returning with the book

"I've got it, Looks like it's an Ancient spell for defence, Let me see if i can use it" He said Typing on the Computer console

A couple of seconds later he looked up

"Hermione You genius, raise your arm to the sky and call on Great Titan Power, You too Harry"

"Kimberly, Billy Call on your Dino Zords, I will teleport the other rangers to a holding chamber"

"We need Dinozord Power Now" Kim and Billy called

"I call upon the Power of The Great Titan"

Magic swirled around Harry and Hermione and they Grew To the Size of The Dinozords their Suits Taking a more mechanical look.

Kim and Billy boarded their Zords Rushing into the battle.

"Harry, Hermione is that you?" Kim Asked

"Yes It's Us we've Taken the form of the Great Titans"

Nova Titan Rode The Triceratops into Battle Swinging her Sword At Hate Master.

"Give me a Lift Kim?" Solaris Titan asked

Jumping and Hanging from the Pterodactyl as the Pterodactyl Flew over the Hate Master Solaris Titan Dropping down slicing At Hate master with the Knight Blade the height and the Blade cutting the Hate master's arm off.

"Hey no fair You cut me from the air"

As the Monster Rapped Triceratops charged at the monster Nova Titan Leaping off the dinozord and Punching Hate master in the face the monster Falling backwards As the two titans stood over him

"Nova Titan"

"Solaris Titan"

"Titanic Sword Strike"

Both Titans Sliced with their swords The Hate Master exploding.

The two Titans Replaced Their Swords and The spell deactivated.

Sirius and Remus Were waiting for them as they Returned to normal size

"that was quite impressive Kids" Remus Said

"Quite impressive moony, Harry That was incredible"

"We'll Agree on that" Jason added the Rangers having teleported in

"Sorry about that All we could think of was Taking you guys out"

"the hate master's spell was very powerful dark magic, defeating such a dangerous Foe will only Serve to better our cause against Rita well done Rangers and Knights" Zordon communicated.

 **A/N The Hate Master was an awesome Enemy from season 3 using him here because i wanted to**

 **Also Titan mode is my twist on the Mystic force zord forms we will see all the knights in titan mode eventually**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 14**

Harry slept very very well after the Hate Master battle, Xander suggested it took a lot out of his magic to transform, Remus and the Ministry official Gave Harry and Hermione Blue Potions that helped their magic regenerate Feeling better they Ate a late breakfast and Gathered in the Lab Xander and Remus were reading an extremely old looking book Whilst Sirius Sat feet on the table reading a motorcycle Magazine.

"Feeling better you Pair?"Remus asked Kindly the former Professor smiled As he walked over Waving his wand over them checking their Magical Vitality

"Hmm If I'm not mistaken Your Levels have grown" Remus Stated

"Grown?" Hermione asked

"It would seem as if Your reserves are bigger I would guess that it is linked to your Transformation Although Zordon might understand better he's more attuned to this sort of thing"

The alert on the computer screen sounded Zordon's Face appearing

Friends It seems Goldar has appeared in Angel Grove he has grown I must ask you to Stop him from causing any harm to the civilian population, Alpha 5 is contacting the Rangers"

"Time to test your theory moony" Sirius commented with a smirk As The four knights took position and calling upon their individual powers transformed Xander taking place behind the large computer monitor

"Good luck guys, Zordon We have a few Theories about the great titan powers…"

 **Angel Grove business District**

Goldar Stomped around Smashing Cars

As the knights teleported in Calling upon great Titan Powers and growing Solaris Titan and Nova Titan used to the sensation stood Tall whilst Eclipse and Lunar Titan took a moment to adjust

Lunar Knight was an anthropomorphic Wolf like creature and Eclipse had Grim like features the four Giant Titans Stood Facing Goldar

"You Knights Don't stop do you Well I'll have to destroy you"

"Must have hit him really hard Last time Moony he's forgotten that he can't take one of us down let alone all of us" Eclipse Titan said

Goldar Roared and Grabbed Eclipse throwing him through the air into a Building the top half of the building falling down with him.

As Lunar checked on the fallen titan Nova And Solaris faced Goldar the Gorilla knight and Magical warriors engaging in a back and forth Sword fight each strike resulting in sparks.

Solaris Blocked with his Sword as In the Distance the Dino Zords approached the Rangers riding aboard their Zords formed The Megazord Tank before stranding up as the Megazord

"You guys Alright?" Kimberley asked as the Megazord Approached

"Rangers At last you are here to be destroyed"

 **The Moon**

"Finster i need a monster Right Now" Rita Screeched

"I've nothing Ready My Queen, Might i suggest Scorpina She does think highly of Goldar after all"

"Yes Scorpina she's perfect"

 **Earth**

As Goldar was engaging the Megazord in a violent sword fight A Woman in gold Armour Appeared on a building roof Before growing to Giant Size

"I'm here to help you Goldar Mistress Rita wants these pests exterminated.

Scorpina Grappled with Solaris Titan her physicality getting the better of Harry in his giant form

 **MACUSA**

Xander looked to the Book noting a Passage dedicated to Titan MagiKing

The passage was vague at best but the last time they tried something from this book it worked so he called the others.

"Back to the book guys It mentions Titan Magiking Try it out"

SirIus pushed himself up Remus joining him all together the Four Titans Called out

"Great Titan MagiKing"

Magic engulfed them Their Titan forms Joining together Solaris was the Body with Nova Wrapped round his back and Lunar and Eclipse Acting and Legs inside the Much bigger Titan Sat the four Knights having split from their Titan forms.

Titan Megazord stood alongside the Dino Megazord the two Giant Magical Mechas Reaching for their Swords

Goldar and Scorpina looked at the Mechas then at each other

And Vanished

"We'll get you Next Time Rangers Next time"

The two Mechas stood and Posed putting their Swords away

The Rangers exited their Zords as the knights Used the spell to send their Titans away

The two groups gathering on a building Roof

Harty and Kim stood Close to each other not unnoticed by Zack and Sirius both smirking.

"Rangers, Knights Please Visit the command Centre there are Drastic concerns we must discuss"

in beams of light they groups teleported Xander Locking onto the signal from The base and Aparating.

 **Command Centre**

As the Rangers and Knights arrived Zordon's Face showed pensive concern

"Rangers, Knights it is time i explained myself to you, as you know I was sealed away in a time warp long ago. However prior to my sealing I walked the earth"

"You were Human?" Jason asked

"I existed in the world of magicals in the year 990 at the age of 10 i attended Hogwarts"

"You went to Hogwarts?" Sirius exclaimed

"I don't recall a Zordon Listed on the school's alumni?" Remus added looking up at the Sage

"As a boy i used a different name my birth Name Emrys Merlin"

You could hear a pin drop in the command centre the non Magical Rangers having heard the fairytales of Merlin and his involvement with King Arthur shocked that the great Wizard was real.

The magical knights in shock that Merlin famed for his Creation of British Wizarding Clout Was still around

"You were Merlin?" Sirius said in shock "How did you end up in the tube?"

"I attended Hogwarts upon completion i befriended The then young prince Arthur He knew of my abilities and when he ascended he asked me to join his court I helped my friend for many years until he Died in battle with The Dark Lord Mordred" Zordon paused the retelling of his friends fate affecting him Alpha Looked up at the sage "Take your time Zordon it's the right thing to do"

"After Arthur's death i was lost His successor wanted no part of magic so i Formulated my own death to stop the king killing me, I took the name Zordon and magically travelled the Universe through time and Space.

During my travels i met and Fought With The Witch you know as Rita in the battle She was locked away and I was sealed.

I apologize for not being completely honest with you"

The Sage sighed.

Before anyone could respond loud thunder cracks could be heard

Alpha Rushed Around reading the monitors and the readouts Billy helping

"Ay Yi Yi Zordon It's worse than I thought It's Him the Emperor of Evil… Lord Zedd"

 **A/N**

 **And we'll Stop right there**

 **So Sorry for this taking so long.**

 **I've had such a busy few months and it doesn't look to be letting up**

 **Lets see some feedback on this i'm really hoping you like the reveals**

 **See you next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 15**

"Alpha activate the command centre defences"

"At once Zordon" The robot rushed off tapping buttons a bubble surrounded the command centre"

"Apologies rangers I wanted our communications to be secure, if Lord Zedd is here on Earth, the planet is is even greater peril than we thought."

"Who's Lord Zedd?"

"Lord Zedd is a tyrant, he styles himself as an emperor of evil and is Rita's direct superior and husband."

"Ay yi yi Zordon, Zedd has sent down a monster, a piranha monster, pirantishead"

The viewing globe showed a huge humanoid fish monster already in giant size stomping through the cities district.

"Rangers please take great caution your powers are not at full power and your connection to the morphing grid could be severed"

"Zordon why don't you let me and the knights take care of this rather than risk the rangers"

"As noble as you are being young Harry Lord Zedd is a very serious threat you will need to work with the rangers, but for now i need you to hold back Lord Zedd might not be aware of you yet"

"Well let's stop talking and get out there" Jason called "You ready guys?... IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

 **ANGEL GROVE BUSINESS DISTRICT**

pirantishead stomped around the city as the rangers summoned the Zord the giant mechs barrelling into battle

The fish monster did not attack though it started shooting what looked like a thick bubbles substance out of a flute device it was holding the Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops were frozen in place.

"Oh no he's frozen our Zords" Kimberly cried

"What can we do now" Zack added

"He didn't get all of them Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Attack" Jason called the Tyrannosaurus leaping into battle only to be hit with the bubbles attack right in the face.

This time however the bubbles attack did not freeze the zord.

Instead with a mighty deafening roar, the Tyrannosaurus zord turned tail and began to attack the rangers.

The rangers dived out of the way of the blast of flames shot from the maw of the tyrannosaurus.

"oh god he's turned on us" Jason yelled

" what can we do now?" Billy asked

" our only hope now is the knights and their titan forms" Kimberly supplied

Command Centre

"Knights It looks like you will have to Act in today's battle The rangers are defenceless, i implore you please do not destroy the Tyrannosaurus"

"We'll do our best"

Harry nodded to the other Knights all of them taking position and morphing.

 **Angel Grove**

The Tyrannosaurus kept walking towards the rangers as the Knights landed in front of the rampaging zord growing in size and standing shoulder to shoulder.

"More zords to take" pirantishead laughed firing bubbles at the titan's

The bubbles had little effect as the titans were more than simple machines, they were the knights.

"if i can't control you i'll have Tyrannosaurus destroy you" Pirantishead yelled as he blasted the Zord with bubbles and the Zord charged at the titans.

Tyrannosaurus empowered with the power of Lord Zedd's evil knocked into the titans knocking Nova and Lunar over

Eclipse and Solaris pulled them back up

"We'll have to take MagiKing form to hold him" Solaris said the others agreeing they called on MagiKing power merging into their version of Megazord Tyrannosaurus rushed them again but this time MagiKing held the rampaging Dino Zord back.

"Zordon, Xander This is Solaris what do we do now?" Solaris asked

"Rangers do you read me the key to regaining your zords lies with Zedd's monster He is on a nearby building roof Hit him with the power blaster and you should break his concentration long enough to return your zords into hiding"

Moments later the rangers attacked pirantishead with their power blaster and the Cloud around the TRex cleared

 **The Moon**

"Blast those rangers if i can't take their zords i'll overload them" Zedd Raged calling upon a massive jolt of dark thunder hitting each zord independently the energy flow overloading the zords power banks.

 **Command Centre**

"Zordon the Zords are overloading I can't siphon the power away fast enough. they're overloading the powers, The Zords are gonna blow up."

 **With the rangers**

their power blaster vanished their suits flickering before they brutally demorphed all landing heavily on the ground.

"Our powers what just happened" Kim asked

"Rangers Please return to the command centre, Alpha will teleport you here" Zordon's voice boomed

The MagiKing raised it's sword striking down flattening pirantishead the monster Being withdrawn by Zedd before the massive knight could follow up.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Command Centre**

"All our readings indicate your power coins have been drained by the power surge from the zord overload, i fear morphing would cause you harm." Zordon Explained as he said this the Knights arrived. Xander looking over to them an idea brewing in his mind.

"What do we do now Zordon this can't be the end of the power rangers… can it?" Kim asked

"Zordon I know what you want me to say but You and I know Project Mystic Force is not ready" Xander stated

"Xander i fear there is no choice We must initiate Project Mystic Force now" The great wizard stated.

Xander turned on the spot and with a loud crack vanished reappearing a moment later holding a large silver briefcase a gold runic circle on the front with 5 coloured crests on it he carried the case to the front of the rangers

"Introducing Project Mystic Force" Xander said opening the case, inside were five Golden coloured Wrist straps the same logo as the briefcase symbols on them.

"Those look like…" Trini started

"Morphers" Zack supplied

"But Zordon said our powers were drained?" Jason asked

"Xander, Alpha and I have been developing Project Mystic Force for a while they were designed to be extensions to your powers but during our trial we found they sustained themselves" Zordon said

"Strap these on they will draw from your inner strengths believe in your abilities as rangers and as people and they will support you"

As the rangers looked over the Mystic Morphers Zack raised a hand

"I hate to be the party pooper but there's not a Black morpher"

"most of you will be getting colour changes the colours came with the powers"

 **A/N**

 **I need input on Kim's colour as i can't decide if she's staying in Pink or Going Blue Mystic. i will let you guys decide Trini will take up the other colour**

 **Also Green and Yellow are on the table for Billy and Zack please give your preferences in reviews Jason will be Mystic Red**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Command Centre**

"Some colour changes I'm afraid guys, Jason you will continue as Red Ranger" as he said this he handed Jason the Red Morpher.

"Kimberly you will continue as Pink Ranger also" Xander added handing The brunette the Pink Morpher.

"The Blue Mystic Morpher is yours.. Trini" Xander commented both Billy and Zack looking confused as the Vietnamese girl took the morpher from the case and joined Jason and Kim who were standing with the knights Harry putting an armoured hand on her shoulder

"The Yellow Mystic Ranger will be you Billy

And Green you Zack, now take your morphers and put them on be warned the bonding process may hurt" Xander continued.

The Rangers stood front and centre and put the morphers on coloured energies sparked and entered their bodies they all fell to a knee as the energies continued to spark.

Harry approached kim helping her up as she looked down at herself morphed into her new suit.

"Looks like it works at least, How do you feel rangers"

"Powerful, more so than with our other powers" Kim said the other rangers making agreeing sounds

"Thats because the suits and powers grant you a limited amount of magic similar to our magic unmorphed be careful not to manifest it in public

"Yo dude we have capes" Zack exclaimed

" there is no time for congratulations you must return to action Pirantishead is back attacking the City you must destroy it"

The Knights and rangers transformed as Zordon teleported them to the city.

"oh aiyiyiyi Zordon i hope project mystic works out"

"as do I alpha as do I, "

"There's no reason it shouldn't the powers are keyed into the Morphin grid the way the knights are"

 **Angel Grove Docks**

The two squads of empowered heroes appeared at the Docks

"Mystic Titan Power"

The Knights grew into their Titan forms before joining into MagiKing

The Rangers jumped aboard their old Zords the zords were completely unresponsive.

MagiKing gave the giant sea monster a kick and the controls inside the Zords pulsed a little

"It's working" Kim smiled under her helmet

MagiKing wound up and threw a massive haymaker the sea monster flew backwards into the water the spell over the Zords disengaged

"Rangers if you've got control you need to put the Zords through their Mystic Ritual, it will protect them from magic" Zordon instructed

The rangers followed his instructions chanting the Spell

The zords departed the battlefield Into hiding as The rangers watched on

MagiKing grappled with the Giant sea monster without thinking Kimberly ran towards the battle and leapt onto the giant knight's shoulder dropping down inside the knight

 **MagiKing Cockpit**

The Knights were in their positions as Kim entered the cockpit

The pink ranger witnessing as MagiKing performed it's finishing move a huge leaping punch to the fish monster

The oversized fish exploding into Goo

 **Zedd's Command Centre**

 **The Moon**

"Blast those Rangers i'll teach them

Someone get me my big book of dark spells i'll bring forth Necrosis"

Zedd raged as baboo brought the book

Zedd slammed his staff down chanting

"By all the evil in the universe I suddenly most dark and foul of creatures I bring forth the bringer of death necrosis"

A sickly sticky black substance started to spread from the point where the staff made contact with the ground the ground until it was about 7 ft tall and it started to form the body of a grotesquely humanoid figure with tendrils hanging off and tentacles and lots of eyes

"You Summoned me Lord Zedd?, I am Necrosis Lord of Death"

Zedd smiled maliciously

" I order you to bring back the darkest and most evil of dead magical beings these nights and Rangers they have caused me nothing but life and I want them I want them dead open the gates to the afterlife release all who wish to attack this world do it now or I shall send you back where you came from" Zedd Roared

" it shall be done Lord Zedd allow me to open the gates to the other side I will tear open the Veil" Necrosis replied tentacles writhing madly around the face of the embodiment of death necrosis chanted in a language nobody could understand Darkness emanated from his eyes a deep black eye, and then nothing briefly.

' Lord Zedd it is done I have torn open the Veil the dark beings are emanating from the opening look through your telescopic lenses down at Angel Grove Park the darkness should be arriving the darkness should be arriving soon"

 **Command Centre**

At the same time in the command centre the Rangers and The Knights celebrated the victory over parentis head and the Rangers new powers through project Mystic Force alpha 5 scattered around overwhelmed by the amount of Celebrations going on it over and over to one corner Remus and Sirius were talking in another where Solaris Knight and pink mystic Ranger locked in a Clinch looking as though nothing could separate them even the greatest of crowbars.

" you guys really should get a room I mean seriously" Zack teased Trini swatted him on the arm "leave them alone if Angela was here you know it would be you"

" you know I thought that through a lot lately I don't think it would, I mean I do like Angela I like her a lot but I can never share this part of my life with her and that really bothers me I don't think I can see myself being with her and being a ranger and I'm never going to give up being a ranger.

so I think I might break it off with her, in fact I'm going to go and do it" Zack decided teleporting away in a green Blur

" did I just make Zack break up with his girlfriend?"

Nobody answered the Vietnamese teams question because Harry and Kim had returned to their make out session Jason was in another corner of the command centre he had some dumbbells in his hand and was counting verbally the 2 marauders were still locked in conversation and to everyone surprise Hermione and Billy were chatting in a further corner Trini caught a few words their conversation something about science and atomic regulation or something she didn't understand.

Suddenly out of absolute nowhere the entire command centre sook The Face of Zordon appeared a deeply troubled look upon the former merlins Tube.

The alarms blaring separated Harry and Kim.

"Rangers, Knights this is grave Lord Zedd has summoned the embodiment of death. a huge tear in the Fabric of mortality has opened allowing through Dark Souls who want nothing but to cause chaos.

and I can feel huge huge magical powers coming from two particular beings that just stepped through.

quickly you must observe the viewing globe"

Everybody within the centre rushed towards the viewing globe the images began to swirl and finally they settled standing in the middle of Angel Grove Park were two men one Very pale bald with red eyes and fang like teeth wearing a black cloak over a dark green and Sirius looked at each other in horror

The second man's hair was blond and he was blue-eyed.

He also had a thin white moustache.

" that that can't be fat looks like Gellert Grindelwald it can't be Dumbledore killed him in 1945 I read all the books"

" the other one is you know who Harry exactly as he looked that day in 1981 he hasn't changed this is truly terrible" Sirius said slowly

Harry just held on to his girlfriend in horror holding her close

 _ **A/N oh my god both Voldemort and Grindelwald in Angel Grove what the is going to happen next time you will have to wait and find out in the next episode of Harry Potter and the Power Rangers Redux**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Command Centre**

 **Angel Grove Desert**

"Guys you are like going to have to fill us in who are Grindelwald and you know who" Kimberly asked as Harry just held onto her

Zordon looked concerned but nodded

" I can give them all of the information you need if you would like me to my Magical friends Gellert Grindelwald is arguably the most evil of magical beings ever born he you could say was a magical equivalent to Adolf Hitler, he died as young Hermione pointed out in battle against Albus Dumbledore"

"And the other guy" Trini asked Kim just tousled Harry's hair the young Knight clearly distressed

The other guy is Lord Voldemort he is worse than Grindelwald on many levels" Sirius started

" he killed my bloody parents I'm going to get him for it" Harry suddenly roared reaching for his wrist to summon his morpher Kim grabbed him and held him

"Harry No!, we'll get him but not yet if you run out there he'll kill you too and well i don't want to lose you" Kim said tears in her eyes

Harry wiped her tears away

"ok I'll wait but i owe him a killing"

 **Meanwhile**

 **Angel Grove Park**

Voldemort looked around he didn't recognise his surroundings he didn't know where he was he did however recognise the man standing a few feet away from him he considered the man this was Gellert Grindelwald he had been dead for 40 years but here he was as young as ever before Voldemort could say anything however in a flash of thunder and lightning a figure stood before the two wizards he was skeletal in nature with tubes and snakes all over him he held in his hand a silver staff a letter Z atop it the two wizards looked up on this new arrival as more and more figures emerged from the rip in life and death.

A large winged gold and armored monkey step through the rip approaching the skeletal figure

" master I have returned to you"

" silence goldar it is not you I am here to speak to I approach thee wizards of magic you do not know of me as I am from another galaxy I offer you the chance to have everything you ever wanted all you must do is follow me"

The blonde wizard considered Zedd for a moment "what do I get if I help you"

You are Grindelwald are you not? You were defeated in battle by The Wizard Dumbledore, I offer you nothing but an opportunity to kill the man who defeated you"

Grindelwald assessed the answer "if you can give me the opportunity to put down Albus I will follow you"

" and you Tom Marvolo Riddle self-styled Lord Voldemort I assess you, you require immortality but more quickly you want the life of the young boy who killed you, you want the life of Harry Potter am I wrong"

Voldemort stared at Zedd

" you are well informed for a man from another galaxy you are correct I will kill Harry Potter and I will kill him soon I just need to know where he is"

Zedd laughed Voldemort looked Scandalized

" Harry Potter won't be so easy to kill he is the being known as Solaris Knight he has power that you cannot even imagine he will be difficult to take down with his new powers I will help you but first the Power Rangers must fall do I have your agreement or shall I have my servant send you back where you came from to the other side?"

Voldemort didn't answer his silence taken as acceptance

Zedd instructed the two wizards to kill anyone they found and sent armies of putties along with them

In the centre of the park kids were playing Both wizards levelled their wands.

" We've got to go now we're they going to kill those children" Jason roared in the command centre.

That's quite enough I don't think you're going to do that at least not until you've dealt with us" a very familiar voice spoke the wizards turned around two ranger like figures were facing them

Their suits were almost identical to the Mystic Ranger suits one was gold and the other Silver

"Who are they?" the rangers in the command centre asked

Xander Paled "Urm i think we should explain Guys, i protyped the mystic powers a bit longer than i told you i had two willing subjects they kept the prototypes after i left to set up my lab, Zedd has opened the barrier between life and death"

As Xander was talking the viewing globe showed the two rangers from the front the silver ones visor opening slightly Familiar green eyes showed

"the subjects took on Mystic Gold and Silver and were James and Lily Potter"

Harry nearly collapsed but without a word his armour appeared and he looked to kimberly who nodded and Morphed with a yell of "Mystic Pink

"Alright we need to go now Guys it's Morphin Time" (keeping their classic morphs because nostalgia)

"Mystic Yellow" Billy morphed

" Mystic Blue" Trini morphed

" Mystic Red" Jason morphed

The trio of knights transformed and Together they teleported to Angel Grove park.

 **Meanwhile**

" You killed us before but we won't fall this time" Mystic Gold announced

As in a flash the Rangers and Knights arrived standing in formation behind the prototype mystics

The putties rushed the group as the dark lords watched on Gold and Silver having not tackled putties were out of sync but soon learnt they were less than trivial

During the fight Solaris and Pink came face to face with Gold and Silver

"Mum, Dad" Harry said opening his Visor

"Harry my little baby you're so big, I can't believe it that dark horse Steele did it he made you a warrior" Lily said opening her visor they looked upon each other for what felt like days before Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Oh don't mind me i'll kill you all then you can catch up in death"

As he said this Jason pulled his sword and charged the Dark Lord down

Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand once a sick green curse striking the Red Mystic in the chest his morph broke and he laid unmoving on the ground.

"Jason!" Trini cried

As the suited rangers surrounded the fallen Red ranger The two dark lords vanished in puffs of black smoke

"Harry can you…" Kim started trying to hold back Trini Harry shook his head

Sirius and Remus wordlessly helped pick the teen up and sidealonged him to the Command Centre.

"Son I wish this was under better circumstances I mean" James started

"Later my friends need me, Jason is… was their leader"

Harry accessed communications

"Xander teleportation for three please"

The trio of Potters vanished.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So It happened**_

 _ **Jason took the AK**_

 _ **I bet there will be some of you upset about this**_

 _ **I really want to hear from you**_

 _ **I have a plan off the back of this.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Command Centre**

 **Angel Grove Desert**

The rangers stood around a cot on which Jason lay Trini knelt alongside the unmoving teen.

Kim and Harry watched as the Vietnamese girl cried

"Are you sure there's nothing you guys can do no magic that can help?" The pink mystic ranger asked

Harry looked to the older magicals

"Death is the one thing that's absolute even in our world, the fact James and Lily are here is a major major problem it means the veil has been opened" Remus repled

The aforementioned elder potter rubbed his chin "We followed Riddle, it stands to reason if whatever brought him here is destroyed then he and we go back to being dead, i would sincerely doubt your friend would come back though"

"Jay really? you can see everyone's upset" Lily admonished her husband

"Now lils you know me i don't do hopes and dreams i'm a realistic guy"

"Prongs you didn't know the kid, he was a good kid" Sirius added a slight scowl present.

"Zordon, What do we do now, someone has to ... " Billy started his words getting a little stuck "Someone has to take Jason back to his Family"

"I'll handle it guys, I've got a contact in the Angel Grove Police Dept, i'll arrange for you guys to find out officially tomorrow"

"How can you be so business like about This Jason is DEAD!" Trini yelled breaking down again

Kim took her off to talk as Xander left to sort arrangements with the police"

 **Command Centre outer perimeter**

Kim caught up to Trini who was sitting on the old temples wall.

"You loved him didn't you?, He knew he told me"

"Jason told you?"

"Uh huh, he didn't know how to approach you thought things might be a bit awkward and then Harry arrived"

"Kim i don't need you rubbing your relationship in my face"

"I'm not Harry explained things, He's going to fight the guy who killed Jason, He needs us to support him, Trini we aren't a team without you, let's do this for Jason, for his memory because he was our friend, our leader"

"and the man i love" Trini added joining kim and fist bumping her.

 **Time Skip**

 **Angel Grove Youth Centre**

 **Jason's Memorial**

"It's so hard to comprehend, Jason dead, a hiking accident" Ernie repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Jason's family had asked his friends what he would have wanted the funeral service had been brief Jason only being a teenager limited what stories there were to be told but Zack still stood up and talked about Jason on behalf of the other rangers obviously omitting ranger related stories.

Ernie had offered up the youth centre for free and the centre was packed out full of people Principal Caplan said a few words about Jason's schooling whilst not the most academic of students his extracurricular activities had him in the top third of class.

About 3 hours in the communicators bleeped Harry responded it was putties causing trouble

"You guys stay i'll go and deal with this with The Knights" Harry whispered to Kim

"Harry you stay, kim needs you We'll deal Prongs and Lily are already on their way" Remus replied before leaving

 **Angel Grove Park**

The group arrived where the putties were reportedly causing trouble

The small group of grey creatures were chasing kids around.

The Knights dealt with the putties

However there were events ongoing at the Youth centre

 **Meanwhile at the Youth Centre**

Kim leaned her head on Harry's shoulder

As they looked at the large display of photos of Jason

"I still can't believe he's gone" Kim said sniffing away tears

"He was a hero all the way to the end he needs us to fight on for him, And I certainly will"

Kim looked to her boyfriend and a small smile crossed her lips

"Yeah Let's do that Let's do it for Jason

 **Boom**

A massive explosion rocked the building sending the lights out.

"What in tarnation" Jason's Father yelled

"Everyone stay calm, I'll go and check the fuse box" Ernie commented Billy following him out of the room.

Kim and Harry walked over to Zack and Trini gathering together "Zack slip out the side and contact the command centre" Harry said "Kim, Trini try and keep everyone Calm I'm going to check out the explosion, I'm the least known I can slip out" the girls nodded Kim giving Harry a quick kiss as he slipped through the crowd and outside.

 **Outside**

Harry ducked behind a large bush as he saw Voldemort and Grindelwald flanked by a small battalion of putties

"Oh S…" Harry swore deciding in the moment that he needed to do something and that letting the two dark lord's into the youth centre was tantamount to killing all of them.

Everything flashed through Harry's mind at once as he gripped his wrist and transformed into Solaris Knight and stepped out.

"I can't let you in here"

"Oh look Gellert I didn't need to do anything Harry Potter has given himself to me"

The Putties charged forward as Harry pulled his sword and started cutting them down.

Putty after putty met the magical blade of the knight saber, severing arms, legs the odd head.

Once the group of grey clay creatures were dispatched Harry stood facing the two wizards

"Stop stalling and finish this" Grindelwald said

Voldemort lifted his wand "Avada Kedavra"

The spell flew through the air as it neared the knight it was engulfed with a rather sizable explosion.

Harry heard in his ear

Red Mystic Knight Initiated

Harry looked down his suit was mostly red now with golden flame accents.

"It worked Zordon it worked" Harry heard in his ear the voice of Alpha sounded excited

"Young Knight you have merged the powers of Solaris Knight with Red Mystic

The power surge was enough to stop the attack Use Phoenix Fire Shield to reflect Magic" Zordon's voice spoke

Voldemort growled raising his wand and firing another curse The flames around Red Mystic Knight turned into a red shield the blasting curse bouncing off sending the pair of wizards into the air as the floor beneath them exploded.

Harry turned and Watched as they both disapparated turning and looking at his suit as he did the Kim and Trini came running out of the Youth Centre

"Oh my gosh look Trini"

Harry demorphed and his body gave out

Zack rushed out Billy not far behind him

The two boys helped Harry up as the remaining knights arrived

Gathering around the worn out Harry

"We'll take him you return to your friends Memorial" Mystic Silver said noticing mr Caplan in the doorway Kim looked confused but then noticed her principal's position.

The knights vanished.

"I hope he'll be okay" Kim thought walking back inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Command Centre**

 **Angel Grove Desert**

Harry laid on a cot as Xander looked him over

"He's ok, just exhausted, he used a lot of power really quickly"

"I will give a little of my own power to energise him more quickly" Zordon announced

A jolt of energy struck harry who sat up

"oh bloody hell did i over do it again?" He said a group laugh following "Must you always steal my jokes Mr Red Mystic Knight?" Sirius pouted

"oh get a grip Padfoot, old man" James joked

"Enough both of you, Zordon, Xander what happened to me?"

"I'll answer this, When Jason died his powers left his body and well they looked for the most powerful host which it seems was you." Zordon explained

"The Red Mystic is powered from the phoenix in time of great need it creates a fire cloak I never got around to testing it but it works as you saw"

Alpha contacted the rangers letting them know Harry was ok.

Harry got off the cot to the protests of both of his parents

"You didn't know Jason I want to be with Kim they were very close" Harry argued before drawing on his powers and teleporting to The youth centre

Walking into the room he spied Kim being accosted by Bulk and Skull.

He walked over his legs feeling a little sore Kim looked shocked but hugged her boyfriend

"Hey buddy that's skulls girl"

Kim rolled her eyes and Harry took a deep breath looking up at the two bullies flames in his eyes

"Excuse me?" "I've had a very bad few days Jason has died and I don't have time for your foolishness piss off" he growled

The two goons running away scared

"woah Harry calm down it's only Bulk and Skull" Zack commented leaming in to the brit and adding "Although Jase would be so proud of you there kim was like his sister and you protecting her like that would have earned you major points"

Kim blushed a little a tear dropping down her cheek.

The wake started to wind down with people leaving the 4 rangers were left with Harry and Ernie bidding the large man farewell as soon as they got out of sight each teleported home.

The Next Day School was off for the rangers so They gathered together at the command centre

"Harry i understand your position but i feel it is too drastic invoking a duel is risky"

"I agree with Zordon Son there must be another way" James added

"Look everyone please i've thought this through He wants me, he will continue to murder until he gets to me

I wont have deaths on my conscience i already cost us Jason"

"Jason Died defending the world"

"Well i don't want anyone else falling when I can stop this, I need a second, Zack would you mind"

The black teen looked shocked "Sure Harry I'll back you, what do i need to do?"

"Traditionally if either party dies their second takes over" Billy prattled

"I'm not planning on dying so hopefully nothing but you can be sure Grindelwald and necrosis will be around so keep your eyes open"

Later in Angel Grove Park a morphed Red Mystic Knight stood with the Green Mystic Ranger

With a pop necrosis appeared by his side the two wizards

"So The baby who refused to die has decided to give me a second chance how helpful of you"

Voldemort raised his wand and cast curse after curse Harry dived under the curses avoiding them

The barrage ended Harry's position had changed Necrosis was behind him an idea struck him.

"come on is that all you have?" Harry mocked

A sickening green curse hurtled towards Harry at the very last second he dived to the side the curse striking the embodiment of death, the power of the curse causing it to explode.

The world seemed to freeze

 **Command Centre**

"Zordon, Alpha whats happening?"

Kim asked

"Necrosis was the one who messed with death Those who came through are being pulled back, Alpha please send us to our son so we may say good bye" Lily said quickly. The automaton doing as she asked

 **Angel Grove Park**

Necrosis laid in a heap

As Harry and Zack looked on

The portal opened behind the two dark lords, pulling in grindelwald

"I won't go" Voldemort raged

Gold and silver mystic appeared

"Oh you're going if we have to so do you come on!" James growled and he threw himself into Voldemort the two passing through the portal.

Lily lingered briefly

"Harry, sweetheart we are so proud of you, I have to go now I'm sorry" as Harry reached out for an embrace the portal swallowed Lily before dissipating.

"Harry buddy, I don't know what to say man" Zack said attempting to console his friend the green mystic putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry swallowed hard as his communicator beeped

"Guys it's Kim, you need to get back here something's happening"

Quickly the two did as their comrade asked and teleported

 **Command Centre**

As Harry and Zack appeared they saw a ball of light moving around the room before it entered one of the monitors

The monitor showed Jason

"Guys can you hear me?" Jason asked

"we can jase" Zack answered

"Look don't worry about me I died fighting for what i believed in, now i don't have long We're taking advantage of the veil repairing itself to say goodbye"

Everyone looked on as Jason continued

"Zack you're the big brother of the group now, you look after those kids at the youth centre and check in on my folks"

"you… you got it jase"

"Harry, Kim i'll address you together since that's a thing now"

The two in question stepped forward

"Kim your like my little sister i will always be your brother and Harry you hurt my sister and i will find a way to get you"

Kim sniffed and Harry nodded at the former red ranger"

"Billy you always were our pet science guy keep things ticking over for the guys

I know you can and look after trini please"

As Jason looked towards trini

Remus stepped up and put a small privacy ward around the globe allowing Jason and Trini a moment of privacy.

"What can i say Tri?"

Jason paused as Trini cried

"Stop doing that you look like a monster, I'll always live on in your heart, I love you, if only i'd had chance to say it before this"

"Goodbye Jason, I love you" Trini whispered as Remus took the ward down

Trini grabbing onto Billy for support.

"Zordon, Alpha thank you both for the support and making me a power ranger"

"Jason you were always a ranger You were chosen for a reason rest on hero"

"I don't have long now so Goodbye guys beat Zedd for me" Jason said as his image faded for the final time.

 **A/N**

 **Now I know Jason's death may be a little unpopular however it is for a good reason and I hope you will stick with me as I continue**


End file.
